Thirst
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: When Astrid and the other Council members search for a supply of fresh water and run into Caine, chaos ensues. Now both Astrid and Caine are trapped in a collapsed cave, and time is running out for Sam and Diana to save them. For Hyperactive Lioness!
1. Part One: Thirst

**A/N: Hello Gone readers! I would just like to give a brief explanation of this story before we begin. Hyperactive Lioness asked me to write a oneshot for Astrid/Caine and Diana/Sam, and it evolved into this. Yes, I know I promised to write you something with snowball fights and ice skating in it, but this idea popped into my head, and I'm pretty sure I would have exploded had I not written it. It has a surprisingly detailed plot, though elements of Caine/Astrid and Diana/Sam **_**will**_** be included in later chapters. And, yes, I said chapters. This is not, in fact, a oneshot. It was intended to be, but I think it's going to turn into a threeshot. **

**Another thing I think you all should know about this story: it contains spoilers for LIES. I know, you're all wondering how that's possible, right? Well, I don't magically have the book, if that's what you're thinking. What I mean by spoilers for LIES, is spoilers for the first six chapters, which have been made viewable to the public. This story takes place in the beginning of LIES, and some of the characters and pieces of the plot will relate back to those first six chapters. I don't think it will ruin your reading experience to read my story first before those first six chapters (found on Pensive Sarcasm's blogspot), but I thought I should include the spoiler alert anyway. **

**And now, on with the story after this ridiculously long A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LIES or any other works produced by Michael Grant. I also don't own the lyrics to Sober by Pink. **

**Dedication: To Hyperactive Lioness. Because she rocks. **

"We're going to die in here."

Astrid's words echoed throughout the cavern, ominous and profound. Caine halted his pacing, turning to stare at his blond companion.

Astrid Ellison had certainly seen better days. Her hair was tangled and strewn carelessly across her face. Her sapphire-like eyes were dull and lifeless, staring at her feet, unmoving. Her skin was covered in a blanket of dirt and blood, though most of it was Caine's, not her own. Soren frowned; he had never seen the girl so hopeless, so dejected. How could she just give up?

"We're not going to die, Astrid," Caine said confidently, staring at the boulders before them with a grim determination. "They'll come for us." But Astrid shook her head.

"They'll be too late," she whispered, her voice horse and cracking. "They'll never get us out in time. You've lost too much blood. You're too weak. And me? What can I do?" Astrid shook her head. "No, Caine, this is it. The end. This is where I shall die."

Caine vehemently shook his head. "Don't talk like that. They're coming. We're going to be fine." But Astrid wasn't listening. She stared out into the space above Caine's head. With a jolt of astonishment, Caine saw a small, crystal tear trickle down Astrid's cheek and onto the cave floor. He'd never seen her look so small and helpless before.

"Tell Sam…tell him goodbye for me."

"You tell him yourself!" Caine protested.

"Goodbye, Caine…I'm sorry we never got to know each other better. It would have been interesting, swapping stories and all that." Astrid gave a weak chuckle, which soon evolved into a coughing fit. Caine watched, horrified, as Astrid curled up into a ball, her head pillowed on a flat rock. She closed her eyes.

"Astrid! No, Astrid, don't go to sleep!" He rushed to her side, but he was too late; gentle snores escaped from her parted lips. He couldn't believe Astrid had been stupid enough to just fall asleep in the middle of a life-or-death situation, and was just about to wake her when his fingers brushed over her lower back.

_Wet._ That was the only word that would process in Caine's mind to describe what he felt. Soft, sticky, wetness. He lifted trembling fingers to his face and discovered the awful truth; Astrid had lied to him. She was hurt after all. _Badly hurt_. Her whole back was cut up and bleeding from what appeared to be a thousand individual cuts, most likely caused by the rocks that had fallen on top of her.

In a moment of desperation Caine raised his hands to the sky and screamed. "Help! Somebody, help! She's dying! Oh, god, Sam, she's dying! Help! Lana, Quinn, Brianna, Sam, help! Astrid is dying!"

_Let's rewind…to ten hours previous. Let's begin in the morning._

The hot sun beat down relentlessly on the occupants of the FAYZ. Kids were gathered under the promising shade of nearby buildings, socializing, or else wise indoors. Girls wore reveling tank tops and shorts that would have made their mothers gasp, while the boys strode around shirtless, unabashed. A few even had swim trunks on and surfboards in hand; despite the lack of waves in the ocean as of late, their intent to hang out and spend the day relaxing at the beach was clear.

For Astrid Ellison, however, the day was sure to be anything but relaxing.

Being a member of the council meant several things; going to meetings, arguing over laws, doing your part in the community, ect. Being a member of the council _and_ Sam Temple's girlfriend…well, it gave a whole new definition to the word "responsibility".

Kids looked up to her. Sam was the father figure of the FAYZ; the hero, the good guy. Astrid was, unquestionably, the mother figure; strong, beautiful, loyal. They were the first official couple of the FAYZ; a sense of guidance and normalcy to hang onto in such troubling times. They were stability, something for kids to respect and be reassured by. It all depended on the two staying together, which, luckily wasn't a problem. Astrid was very much in love with her boyfriend and had no intention of finding anyone else any time soon, if ever.

Still, there were some downsides to being the mother figure for a bunch of orphaned kids. You had twice the responsibility of everyone else. You had to work harder, live up to expectations. These kids were depending on her. Letting them down was out of the question.

This was the reason Astrid was not slipping into her blue bikini and taking the day off. She couldn't afford to. Being the leader of the FAYZ's girlfriend didn't leave much room for holidays, and there were far too many problems for Astrid to be going off swimming.

For instance, the problem of water. With the power shut off kids had been driving back and forth from the reservoir and bringing jugs of water back. Astrid and the other council members had estimated that they had around six months before the water either ran out or the gas did. Not enough time. Not nearly enough. It made Astrid nervous to think about what they would do when the water ran out, and she wasn't the only one. Would it be the same as starvation? Worse? Who could tell? All Astrid knew where the facts, and the facts were these; a human could live for two to three weeks without food, depending on their state of health, but only a few days without water. And if hunger had driven kids—sweet, gentle kids—almost to the point of murder, what would thirst do? Astrid shuddered at the thought. Though she had never experienced it herself, she knew that the thirst was worse, could drive a person mad.

Which was why she was planning on getting ahead of the game. Instead of taking the day off, Astrid and a few other select council members were going off in search of water. Astrid hoped from the stories that Duck had told before his untimely demise, that there might be some pools of fresh water found in some of the nearby caves. Using some rationed gas, Astrid was planning on searching for said water. She just hoped she wasn't wasting everyone's time with a wild goose chase.

"Hey, Astrid, you ready to go yet?" Astrid turned to face Howard, who was sitting in the driver's seat of a beat up old truck. In the passenger's seat sat Quinn; in the back Albert, Computer Jack, and Brianna. Astrid nodded, shoving a water bottle and some sunscreen into her bag. Satisfied with its contents, she ran down the steps of her house and bounded into the back, squishing Jack and Albert into a small corner. Brianna snickered at Jack's horrified expression.

"Is anyone else coming with us?" Astrid asked, buckling her seat belt. Although Howard was an experienced driver, she'd seen some of the wild moves the kids of the FAYZ could pull with their cars, and wasn't taking any chances.

"Nope," Howard said, revving the engine with obvious relish, "that's everyone. Orc's on veggie duty today, and Dekka and Edilio are out hunting with Sam. Mary and John have to take care of the prees, and there really isn't anyone else who'd bother coming with us." Astrid nodded to herself as Howard pulled off the curb and onto the empty road. Soon the wind was tearing past the gang of kids, causing Astrid to sigh with relief at the sudden blast of cool air. Howard let his elbow hang out of the side of the car while Quinn fiddled with a few of the dials on the stereo box. Soon music was blasting out of it.

"Oh, nice song, Quinn. Keep it on; I haven't heard any music in, like, forever." And this was true. With the power gone there were no more ipods, MP3 players, or other means of music left. A few kids had old fashioned portable CD players that ran on batteries, but most had nothing. Listening to music was now a rare treat in the FAYZ.

"_I don't wanna be the girl that laughs the loudest, or the girl who never wants to be alone. I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning, 'cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home," _Brianna sang along. She bopped her head along to the music, grinning at Astrid.

"_Aah, sun is blinding. I stayed up again. Oh, I am finding…that's not the way I want my story to end." _

"_I'm safe up high; nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside; you're my protection. But how do I feel this good sober? _

"_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence. The quiet scares me, 'cause it screams the truth. Please don't tell me that we had that conversation (I know we did) 'cause I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use? _

"_Aah, night is calling, and it whispers to me softly come and play. I, I am falling, and if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame. _

"_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down. Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round. I'm looking for myself sober. When it's good then it's so good, 'til it goes bad, 'til you're trying to find the you that you once had. I have heard myself cry never again, 'til I'm broken down and just trying to find a friend. _

"_I'm safe up high; nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside; you're my protection. But how do I feel this good sober?" _

The music shut off. Astrid snapped out of her trance to find the car had come to a stop. Brianna stopped singing and unbuckled herself, just as the all the others did. Astrid shook herself and untangled herself from her seatbelt; it wasn't healthy to get caught up in a song like that.

But how could she help it? Each day more kids succumbed to the urge to drink away all of their problems. Astrid could hear their drunken laughter, high pitched giggles and low, throaty chuckles. She saw them stumbling home, some still clutching empty bottles or packets of drugs. And each time hurt her more than the last. Kids were _dying_ from this stuff. Dying! And there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"Hey, Astrid, you coming?" Quinn called from the entrance of the first cave on their check list. Albert was standing by his side, scribbling furiously on a scrap of paper, oblivious to the world around him. Computer Jack and Howard were engaged in heated discussion while the Breeze stood off to the side, looking bored. Suddenly the girl's eyes landed on Astrid. Her gaze was deep and penetrating, as if searching for the answer to some complicated problem. Astrid shuddered.

"Yeah, be right there," she managed to call out to Quinn. This response satisfied him; the boy turned back toward the cave. Only the Breeze remained looking on after Astrid but, after a moment, she, too, headed for the cave, easily keeping pace with her male companions.

Astrid took a deep breath, grabbed her bag, and hurried to catch up to her friends.

*

Caine opened the door of Moose's shed to find Diana asleep on her bed. Her short, black hair was splayed around her face in a messy halo; her clothes were rumpled, her eyes had black circles under them. Her limbs were thin and frayed from lack of nutrition, and her cheekbones stood pronounced on her face. If Caine had chosen to run his fingers along her chest, he could have probably counted her rib bones. And yet, to Caine's eyes, she was still lovely. Still elegant, graceful Diana Landris, the same girl that he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Crossing to the other side of the room, Caine stepped on a loose floorboard. The responding creak startled Diana into consciousness; she shot up in bed, her midnight eyes darting fearfully around. They came to rest on Caine, and relief swept over her. Despite everything that they had been through, she knew that Caine would not harm her.

"Caine, what're you doing here?" she croaked out. Her voice was raw from lack of use, and Diana winced at its helpless sound. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes, a sight that made Caine smile. Still, even after all this time, Diana still had the awareness, the self-dignity, to try to make herself look presentable in front of others. One of the many reasons she had become endearing to him; why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place.

"Just came to check up on you, see how you're doing," Caine said nonchalantly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Diana snorted.

"What, I need a babysitter now?" Caine grinned and Diana's eyes regained some life. Even in the face of death Diana had not lost her sarcasm.

"No, I just…I just worry about you sometimes," Caine finished lamely. Diana smirked.

"Well, isn't that sweet of you."

"Yes, actually, it is."

"Then excuse me for not bowing down, oh fearless leader." Caine rolled his eyes, watching with great interest as Diana stretched and rose from her bed. She swayed slightly, still somewhat asleep, and Caine reached out to her. He placed a steadying arm around her waist, waiting for her to regain her balance. Diana stiffened, but allowed him to hold her for a moment before prying his arm from its place on her. However, the mere fact that Diana had even accepted momentary assistance frightened Caine. As he'd feared, she was getting worse. Sicker, weaker than before. When would the time come when she could no longer stand on her own? Rise on her own? When she would become completely dependant on him? It would be then that she would begin to die.

Caine shuddered. _Die_. What an ugly, awful word, especially when used in a sentence that contained the name Diana in it. He could hardly bare the thought of her dying, leaving him all alone in this desolate and hopeless world. A life without Diana simply wouldn't be living; he couldn't let her go. He _wouldn't _let her go.

"Hey, Di, I think I'm going to put together a search party to hunt for some animals, maybe find some more water. What do you think?" Diana shrugged and walked past Caine to her only window, which overlooked the desert. For a moment she said nothing.

"I don't know, Caine," she finally responded. "You're the leader. I'm just the girl on the sidelines. Do what you like." Caine suppressed a wince. Her words stung.

"You know I like to hear whatever you have to say," he murmured. Diana chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well, you might like hearing it, but you certainly won't listen. When was the last time you took what I had to say seriously, Caine? When was the last time you actually took anything I've had to say to heart? Oh, that's right, never. You never have and never will." She strode past him, an air of annoyance about her. Diana sat down on the opposite end of the bed, refusing to meet Caine's eyes.

"Things are different now." She snorted. "I'm serious! For one thing, almost all the freaks are gone. For another, so is Drake." Caine took some satisfaction in seeing Diana's lips twitch at that statement. "We're almost completely on our own. We're not going to be invading Perdido Beach again any time soon, and we have absolutely no food. So, yeah, you could say that I'm going to start listening to what you have to say."

Diana raised her head to meet his eyes. Their gazes locked for an immeasurable amount of time. "I don't believe you."

Caine's heart sunk as Diana lay back down in bed, pulling her covers tight around her. That was her way of saying that their conversation was over and done with. Caine sighed internally; he knew regaining Diana's trust in him wouldn't be easy, but he had never imagined the length to her stubbornness.

He rose, heading for the door. At the handle he paused, turning back to stare at the dark-haired beauty that lay on the bed before him. Deciding on a new tactic, Caine crept over to the bed, making almost no noise. He leaned over Diana and quickly kissed her cheek before she could say a word.

"Sleep well," he said quietly before exiting the room, a search plan already forming in his mind.

*

"Any luck?" Quinn called out to Howard and Brianna as they exited the fifth cave on their so-far pointless trip. Howard shook his head and Computer Jack groaned. Astrid gave him a weak smile; her sentiments exactly.

"Alright, five down, three more to go. At least for today," Albert said, scribbling something in his pocket-sized notebook.

Brianna zipped over to the driver's side, grinning widely. "I'll drive this time." Howard and Quinn exchanged glances.

"Uh, Breeze, not exactly sure that's your best idea…" Quinn said lamely. The Breeze narrowed her eyes.

"What, you don't think I can drive?" she demanded, tapping her foot.

"Well, you are the shortest of us, even if you do have the fastest reaction time," Computer Jack piped up, putting his foot in his mouth as per usual. The Breeze glared at her almost-boyfriend.

"What are you implying with that 'short' statement? I mean, it's not like we've got anything to watch out for, right? Right?" Jack stuttered, and Astrid had to struggle to keep her composure and not burst out laughing.

"Well, yes, but—"

"But what? But nothing, that's what."

"Uh, Brianna, why can't we just let Albert drive? He hasn't had a turn yet," Quinn interrupted. This stopped the Breeze in mid-rant, and she thought it over.

"Yeah…okay. I guess," she consented, stepping away from the driver's side door. Albert gave her a nod and they all climbed in, Astrid squished in the back between Howard and Jack while Brianna got shot gun and Quinn rode in the 'trunk', which was really just a bare, yet closed in, back end without seats.

"Turn left about a mile from now," Jack called out, holding up a map to the sunlight. It was mid-day now, and the heat was incredible. Astrid was sweating profusely, as was everyone else. She knew they all were craving the cool waves of the surf as much as she, but Astrid wasn't quite ready to give up her search yet. She still had hope of finding a fresh water source, and if they did, it would be a great accomplishment. That thought alone kept her moving forward.

About twenty minutes later the gang pulled up before their sixth cave of the day. Astrid glanced over Jack's shoulder, scanning the map to make sure they had the right location. They did, and this cave was one of the most promising. It was large and deep, and was rumored to have bats living in it.

Astrid and the others unbuckled their seat belts, slung their bags over their shoulders, and headed for the cave. Astrid crossed their fingers as they walked, praying that this would be the one.

*

Water.

Pure, beautiful, wonderful water.

Caine could hardly believe his luck. On his very first try, his search team had stumbled across a fresh water stream, bubbling with the cool, refreshing liquid. Bug and Penny, the two Coates kids he'd taken with him, had drunk greedily, savoring each gulp. After a moment they moved aside, allowing their leader to take a drink. When all three were through, Caine had ordered the two to go and fetch as many water bottles and jugs as they could find to fill up at the stream. His only thoughts were focused on getting the water back to Coates, back to Diana. He could just see her face now, how her eyes would light up at the sound of sloshing water, the promise of relief…

Caine took anther drink to relive his own thirst. He couldn't get enough of the stuff.

After a nice, long drink, Caine leaned against one of the cave walls, listening to the gentle drip, drip of water. He closed his eyes, resting. He went through his internal schedule in his mind; first was find water (check), second was find food (hunt for a rabbit) and third was take over Perdido Beach. Obviously, the third was not to happen for a long while. Caine needed to re-group. To re-asses, and to make plans. He'd been sloppy the last couple of times. He'd rushed into things without any real plan. He wouldn't make that same mistake again. This time, he'd be careful, more wary of his brother. He wouldn't underestimate Sam again. Sam or his little band of merry mutants…

Caine's thoughts were cut off. He froze. Had he just heard a _car engine_?

Immediately his mind went to the adults. The adults had come back and were looking for him. But, no, it wasn't adults making those loud, obnoxious noises, coming from outside of the cave. For a moment Caine wondered if it was Penny and Bug back from the cars; whether they had gone back to Coates and brought others to share in the water. He dismissed these thoughts from his mind. The chances of Penny and Bug being that generous were zero to none, and these voices weren't ones he recognized. At least, not right away. Caine frowned, concentrating. After a moment he picked out Computer Jack's voice, and then Brianna's.

It was much, much worse than the adults coming back, Caine realized with a growing horror. It was the Perdido Beach kids instead.

*

"Okay, guys, let's split up and search the cave in groups," Astrid said, peering at her map with a flashlight. The gang stood at the entrance to the cave, deciding what to do next.

"Okay, how about Howard, Albert, and Quinn go left and Jack, Brianna, and I go right? Sound good?" There were nods all around.

Astrid handed a flashlight to Quinn and kept one for herself. With the Breeze and Computer Jack flanking her sides, Astrid set out into the dark cave.

Even with her flashlight shining in front of her, it was almost impossible to make out anything in the dark cave. Astrid squinted at her map and prayed that they wouldn't get lost. A genius she was, a cave explorer she was not.

"Hello?" the Breeze called out. "Echo!" Her response reverberated off the walls of the cave, coming back to their ears in a creepy impression of the Brianna they knew. The Breeze grinned as the last of her cries faded, and skipped down further into the tunnel. Jack hurried to keep up with her, a hopeless task that Brianna seemed especially fond of taunting him with. Astrid rolled her eyes at their tomfoolery and continued on her own.

She walked on her own for quite some time, reassured by the distant calls the Breeze and Jack would let loose every once in a while. The tunnel seemed endless, and the depths of the darkness were undefined. It came to the point where, if Astrid hadn't had the flashlight, she wouldn't have even been able to make out the shape of her own hand. A frightening prospect, one which ensured that Astrid would be about as likely to flick off her beam of constant light as she would chop off her own arm.

After a few minutes Astrid realized that she could no longer hear the sounds of Brianna's laughter and Jack's agitated replies to her idiotic questions. "Guys?" she called out, hearing only the sound of her own voice bounce across the walls and cling to the ceiling. For a moment Astrid panicked, thinking that the pair had gotten lost on their own. She forced herself to take several deep breaths, telling herself that they had probably just wandered down a different tunnel and would return in a moment.

Astrid decided that, as long as she was alone, to take a load off her aching feet and rest. She plopped down onto the hard earth, resting her chin in her hands. The map and flashlight lay before her; the beam's light creating an eerie glow. Astrid stared at the light, transfixed, for a moment, before her eyes fell on the illuminated ground beneath her. There was something about it that was off. Astrid's eyes narrowed in concentration; there was something that she should be remembering, something about dark earth…

Unthinkingly, Astrid reached out and touched it. The ground was cold to the touch; cold and hard. Astrid retracted her fingers. Cold and hard earth. What was so special about that? Astrid rubbed her fingers together, thinking. Cold and hard, cold and hard…

_And wet._

Astrid gasped, jerking into an upright position. Of course! The earth was cold and hard because it was wet! Which meant…that meant…Astrid could have leaped for joy; she was almost sure she'd found water.

In fact, wasn't that a distant dripping sound she heard? Astrid strained her keen ears, focusing on the sound. It was faint and hollow, but most definitely there. Astrid leapt to her feet, scooping up her map and flashlight and heading for the sound of the dripping water.

In her excitement Astrid tripped over several rocks, hardly caring about the ensuing pain. All she could think was this; _I've done it! I've found us all water! _Her heart was filled with the most incredible joy, and she very nearly laughed as she walked. God, she felt like singing she was so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way.

The drip, drip, drip had grown increasingly louder. Now Astrid could just make out some kind of opaque pool before her, filled with cold, precious water. She let loose a single whoop of joy before bending down and putting the water to her cracked lips. To her delight the water was as she'd hoped; fresh. Clean, drinkable water for all the residents of the FAYZ.

And then Astrid raised her head, wiping the water from her chin, to find to very familiar hands pointed at her chest. "Don't move, or I'll throw you into the nearest wall," a cold voice threatened.

Astrid raised her eyes the rest of the way up to come face-to-face with Caine Soren.

*

"Ya see that, Bug? That's them Perdido Beach brats. They got Caine surrounded." Bug turned to face his female companion.

Penny was a small, stocky thirteen-year-old girl with pale blond hair and fierce-looking brown eyes. As of now they were trained on the bent-up jeep that was parked before them. Bug could make out the masculine shape of Quinn Gaither as he waltzed out of the cave entrance, Albert Hillsborough by his side. They were in a heated discussion, and didn't bother looking up. If they had they might have seen the two Coates kids perched on the rocks above them.

"Bug, will ya stop flashin' in an' out of existence," Penny chided, slapping him on the shoulder. "They ain't gonna see us." Bug watched as Penny fingered the small yet deadly pistol by her side, her fingers tracing the outline of the trigger almost lovingly. Bug shuddered.

Out of everyone at Coates, Penny scared him the most. She may have had the appearance of a sweet southern belle, but, then again, he'd been told that Drake also had the appearance of a Californian surfer boy. She was cruel and deadly, not to mention insanely powerful. Diana had read her at three and a half bars. Penny's power was horrifying; she made people see their worst nightmares, their own personal demons. The 'monster sight' as she called it. Bug knew from personal experience; he had been one of the first unlucky kids to have Penny's power used on him.

He remembered standing in front of her, seeing her evil glare, on that fateful day. And then everything had just disappeared. The room, the walls, the ceiling; everything. Everything but Penny. She remained in his new and dark existence, still smiling. And then she'd raised her arms, and all hell had, literally, broken loose.

Horrible winged creatures with claws for hands and spiked tails had emerged from the darkness. They surrounded Bug, incasing him in the awful nightmare Penny had created. Bug had screamed, and screamed, and screamed to no avail. He'd begged Penny to let him go, to make it stop, but she had just continued laughing. Bug had withered on the ground, the monsters' clawed fingers ripping at his bare skin; his hands, his legs, his cheeks. Anything they could get at.

And then Caine had walked into the room. He later told Bug that all he'd seen was Penny standing there, laughing crazily, and Bug curled up on the floor in a ball, screaming and sobbing. The truth about Penny's power had come out then, and Caine had had Diana read her. He was impressed and had immediately enlisted her to be part of his team. He'd even signed her up for target practice with Drake and the rest of his soldiers, something Bug had protested loudly against.

"She's scary enough as it is," he'd pleaded, looking up beseechingly at Caine. "Now you want her to learn how to shoot, too? Caine, man, this can't be good."

But Caine had just rolled his eyes, dismissing Bugs warnings as the babbling of the paranoid. But Caine didn't know Penny the way he did; Caine couldn't possibly know how twisted the girl was, how evil. _Give her another year and she'll be a replica of Drake_, Bug had thought. He'd been to shooting practice a few times, and every time he went, the image of Penny holding the gun and shooting the target with perfect accuracy would haunt his nightmares for days on end. He would never be rid of seeing that sickening smile that had appeared on her face before she'd taken the shot; they way her brown eyes had darted over to him a moment before shooting, as if to say: This could be you tomorrow.

And now here they were; alone and in the middle of the dessert, Caine trapped in the cave and the Perdido Beach kids below. They were alone and Penny was armed. Bug's eyes flicked over to the gun again. He gulped. Deep inside, he knew he was a coward. He didn't want to die. He'd do almost anything to escape such a fate. Bug glanced down at Quinn again. Wasn't it said that he had a soft side? That he wouldn't kill? Maybe if Bug was quiet, if he blended in the right way, he could sneak down the hill and make it to Quinn. Maybe they'd take pity on him. Maybe they'd even save him from Penny…

"Hullo? Bug? Child, you listenin' to me?" Bug blinked and saw that Penny was facing him, her large brown eyes blazing. Her hands were on her hips and her mouth was drawn into a tight line. She looked severely pissed off.

"Uh, yeah, totally," Bug squeaked, hating the weak sound of his own voice. Penny rolled her eyes, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Sure ya were," she muttered. Her eyes momentarily landed on the Perdido Beach kids. Penny sneered at them before returning her attention to Bug.

"Now you best listen up, Chameleon, 'cause we've got work to do." Bug blinked.

"We do?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah, we do, ya dumb ass," she hissed, putting her face closer to his. Bug began to sweat. "Caine's down there, trapped like a duck in huntin' season. If we don't get him outta there, no one else is gonna. And, much as I'd like to say else wise, we need him. Without Caine we're as dead as fish on dry land, and about as helpless, too. You know it, an' I know it. So, what we've to be figurin' out is how to get him outta there. Else we can kiss any hope of livin' goodbye. Now, you in or what?"

Considering that this was Penny asking, Bug really had no choice but to reply with a slightly muted, "Yes." Penny grinned something that looked scarily close to what Drake's shark grin had been.

"Thought you might be."

*

Albert, with Quinn by his side, stepped out into the sunlight. It was blinding. After spending an hour in a tunnel with only a dim flashlight for guidance, the sun and the heat were nearly unbearable. The two boys stumbled blindly to stand by their jeep, hurriedly putting on sunglasses and taking sips of their rationed water.

"Listen, Quinn, I've been thinking, we might need to expand our resources a bit." Quinn raised his eyebrows over the tops of his shades, taking another sip of water.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking that, as time goes on, kids are going to get tired of that same fish day in and day out. As the famine dies down again, kids are going to get picky. They're going to want choices. So, I was thinking that we could expand our fishing endure over near the islands and camping grounds." Quinn shook his head.

"Dude, no way that'll work. We'd have to take our boats miles away from town. We would probably even have to overnight at the campground." Albert leaned against the jeep's door.

"So?"

"So?! What do you mean, 'so'? Have you seen the animals out there lately? I have, and let me tell you, they're a heck of a lot worse than a disappearing cat." Albert winced.

"Look, Quinn, all I'm saying is…"

Albert and Quinn continued arguing for a good twenty minutes, completely ignoring the fact that the Breeze and Howard hadn't left the caves to check in with them. The boys went back and forth in their argument, until a small but distinct snap sounded. Both teenagers froze. Both slowly turned around.

Sanding before them was a small girl with light blond hair, no more than a year or two younger than them. She was holding a pistol and pointing it at them with deadly accuracy, her eyes glinting madly. A slow smile crept up her face as she stepped forward.

"Mornin' boys," she drawled, her eyes never leaving their torsos. "I think it'd be wise for the both of ya to put your hands up and step away from your vehicle. Nice an' easy, now."

Quinn shot Albert a questioning look. Neither boy recognized the southern girl standing before them, but neither doubted her shot. They'd seen what angry kids with guns could do.

Albert and Quinn slowly stepped away from the jeep, much to the blonde's delight. "That's it," she murmured, watching them. She waved her gun over by a rock, indicating the boys should sit there. They did as they were told, and hands suddenly closed themselves around Albert's wrists. He turned and was shocked to see Bug had appeared behind them and was now tying their wrists and feet together with some stray pieces of rope.

"That'll do, Bug," the girl said, inspecting the knots. Bug was sweating profusely, his eyes darting back and forth, as if looking for an escape route. It was obvious he was terrified of this girl.

"Should I…" Bug trailed off. The girl nodded.

"Yes, and be quick about it. I don't want to have to wait out in the hot sun for hours on end for you." Bug's head bobbed as he nodded. Soon he shimmered and finally flickered out of existence. When he was nothing more than a faint outline against the desert back drop, Bug ran into the cave. The girl watched him go with narrowed eyes.

"Shoulda gone in myself," she muttered, sitting down in the sand to wait. Albert struggled with his ropes, trying to find a loose point in the bindings. Seeing this, the girl raised her gun, aiming it point blank at Albert's forehead. He froze.

"Don't test me, child. I ain't go no time or no patience for foolishness. Stop fiddilin' with them ropes." Reluctantly, Albert forced himself to relax.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked, speaking up for the first time. Albert feared his questions would anger the girl, but she just smiled pleasantly at them, her white teeth glinting in the sunlight. Though she was a nice enough-looking girl, something about her caused a shiver to go up his spine. Something about her made him wonder if she was smiling at them, or showing her teeth.

"We got somethin' we want inside that cave there. Bug's gone to get it, and when he's done, we'll leave. Pinky swear." She winked and twirled the gun around her finger tip, clicking the safety on and off.

"What's inside that cave that you want?" Quinn asked, curious.

"Ain't none of your business," she replied tartly. The girl shot Albert a glare before letting another malicious smile take over her features. She leaned back against a rock, gun in her lap, watching the entrance of the cave. Occasionally her gaze would flick over to the boys, checking to see that they were still securely bound, but she mostly paid them no mind. Whatever was inside that cave was taking up her full attention; her eyebrows were creased with worry lines, and her foot tapped a steady beat on the sandy floor.

Albert had a very bad feeling about what was inside of that cave.

*

Caine's mind was spinning out of control. His hands had a slight shake to them and were wavering from their position over Astrid's chest. He was sweating, despite the cool atmosphere of the cave. His breathing came fast and labored.

Astrid, on the other hand, had never looked calmer. Her calculating blue eyes stared fearlessly into his own. She took deep, even breaths, and her hands lay unclenched by her sides.

"Caine," she said in a monotone voice, "what're you doing here?" Her words echoed creepily around them.

"The same thing you are," he said in a whispered voice. Not that it helped with the echoes; he could hear his words repeating themselves for all to hear. How deep was this cave, anyway? "Getting water." He jerked his chin at the pool beside them.

"Then there's no reason for a confrontation," Astrid said calmly. "If you just want water, we won't bother you. We're not looking for another war, Caine. You can take some; bring it back to Diana and the rest of the Coates kids. We just want peace."

Caine listened to Astrid's tempting words. Take the water and go. Take it and go. There would be no battle, no grand fight. He would just take enough for himself and the others. For Diana. Yes, there was really no need for a fight…not when he was so weak, so tired…

Caine was just lowering his hands when a small crash sounded from the entrance of the tunnel. Caine and Astrid whirled around to find a shocked Brianna and Computer Jack standing not ten feet from them. Brianna's mouth dropped open and the color drained from Jack's face.

"You!" the Breeze spat. "Get away from her!" The Breeze's eyes glinted dangerously, fingers twitching. Before Caine could bat an eyelash she was running, her absurdly fast footsteps sounding back at each other.

"No, Brianna, don't!" Astrid called. But it was too late; the Breeze was running at full speed toward Caine, her arms outstretched, her face contorted in fury. Old anger and memories of pain had clearly resurfaced in the girl's mind, and there was no stopping the eleven-year-old now.

Instinctively, Caine raised his hands, using the power to protect himself. A large section of rock detached itself from the cave wall and was hurdling at Brianna. At the last second Brianna changed course, the rock missing her by inches. It slammed into the opposing wall with tremendous force, causing the ceiling to shake.

Brianna halted, staring at the growing crack in the walls and ceiling of the cave. She screamed as a piece of stalactite dropped toward her at an alarming speed. She jumped out of the way and into Computer Jack. The pair fell into a different wall as more rocks rained upon Caine and Astrid. Caine put up his hands, trying to deflect the steady fall of rocks with the power. But there were too many coming down too fast.

Before Caine had the chance to cry out, a sharp, dagger-like stalactite fell down on top of him. It pierced his right shoulder with mind-numbing pain. The force of the penetration knocked Caine down, pinning him to the ground. Smaller, sharp rocks nicked his cheeks and neck.

Astrid's screams and the tumble of rock was the last thing that registered in Caine Soren's mind before he succumbed to a dark wave of sleep.

*

"No, Brianna, don't!" Astrid cried out in vain. She was running too fast, and she was too furious. Astrid watched in horror as Caine used the power to pick up a tremendous piece of rock and hurl it at the Breeze. Astrid's blood froze as the rock got closer and closer to the small girl, seemingly in slow motion for Astrid's eyes only.

And then Brianna moved, the boulder missing her by a hair, and Astrid could breathe again.

Then the chunk of rock slammed into the cave wall with the force of an elephant herd. The aftershock of the impact rattled Astrid's bones. Cracks spread across the ceiling, and rocks rained down from above. Astrid screamed and ducked her head between her knees, trying desperately to protect her face and neck. Small rocks were thrown my unseen hands at her back, piercing her shirt and cutting her skin. She felt warm blood trickle down her back, and stifled a cry of pain.

A large boulder hit Astrid's lower back with a surprising amount of force. It hit her harder than any of the others previous had, scraping off skin as it tore past her. Astrid held back another cry, waiting for the shaking to stop.

When the last of the tremors ceased, Astrid lifted her head to inspect the damage.

Rocks were strewn about everywhere. There were long, narrow cracks in the ceiling, some of them touching the walls and floor. The entrance, Astrid realized with a panic, was closed off, rocks crumbling around it. Her eyes swept over the rest of the cave, looking for an alternate escape route. There was none.

"Jack?" Astrid called out. "Brianna?" There was no answer.

Astrid felt her hysteria level shoot up. She started hyperventilating; images of rocks crushing her friends filled her mind. A large slab of stone, with Jack trapped beneath it. A sharp rock piercing the Breeze's chest. Astrid whimpered.

After calling out uselessly for several minutes she rose to inspect the situation herself.

She spent a few minutes searching for Jack and Brianna before determining they were on the other side of the wreckage. She would not allow herself to think that they were…that they could be…

_No. They're fine, _Astrid told herself, straightening her shoulders. And that was when her gazed fell on Caine.

He was bent backwards at an odd angle, a small spear-like rock sticking out of his right shoulder. Blood oozed from the wound, creating an eerie red pool around him. Astrid sucked in a deep breath. He was hurt badly, that much she knew. The extent of his wounds were a mystery to her, but if she had to guess, she'd say a visit to Lana would probably the only thing in the FAYZ that would get it to properly heal.

Astrid knelt by Caine's side, ripping apart his shirt to better examine the wound. The rock had, thankfully, missed all of Caine's internal organs. It wasn't large, but it was sharp and menacing, sticking out of his shoulder and bobbing up and down with each breath he took. First things first; the rock needed to come out.

Trying not to think about what she was doing, Astrid curled Caine's shirt up into a wad, wrapping in carefully around the point of the rock that jutted out of his shoulder. She braced herself for the onslaught of blood that was sure to come, and concentrated on getting a firm grip. One pull should do it. One pull, and then she would leave it alone.

Caine's eyes fluttered open just as Astrid was about to start pulling. He looked at her, disoriented, and then at the rock. "Wha…what're you…" he gasped, struggling for breath.

"A rock hit you in the shoulder when the cave collapsed. I'm going to try and get it out."

Caine met her steady gaze. He was panting now, sweating, his pupils dilated. His warm breath hit Astrid's cheek again and again. Finally, the boy closed his eyes, giving her a single nod.

"Do it."

Without further ado Astrid pulled. Caine screamed in agony as Astrid pulled and pulled. There was the sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart as the rock came free of Caine's shoulder. Astrid held it with a trembling hand within the folds of Caine's shirt. It was covered in blood and flesh. Astrid shuddered violently before throwing the rock across the floor.

"It's out," she whispered unnecessarily. Caine moaned, a stray tear leaking out of his eye. "I'm sorry." Caine cracked his eyes open.

"For what?" he asked.

"That it hurts." Caine snorted before closing his eyes again.

"Nothing you can do about it," he muttered, his breathing calming some. "So, are we trapped in here?" Astrid nodded, glancing at what was previously the cave entrance. Now all that was in its place where numerous large rocks.

"There's no way out. The entrance is blocked off," she whispered in a subdued manor. Caine jerked his head at Astrid's flashlight, which lay a few feet away, casting the only light for which to see by.

"How much charge has that thing got?"

"I don't know," Astrid responded.

"Turn it off, then. You don't know when we'll need it."

Astrid obeyed, crawling over to the flashlight. She took it in her hands and flicked it off, the sudden darkness almost as blinding as the purest light would have been. The only sounds around her were the steady drip of the water in the pool and Caine's labored breathing. Astrid settled down, trying to ignore the pain in her back, as an awful thought struck her:

She was alone and trapped in the dark with Caine Soren.

*

Bug had seen it all. The encounter, the fight, the mini earthquake; he'd been standing only a few feet away all the time. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. Or, that's what he told himself. When Caine or that other girl, that Breeze, was mad, nothing got in their way.

Bug quietly slipped past Brianna and Computer Jack, who were shouting at the rocks that blocked the tunnel entrance, and made his way out into the sunlight and fresh air.

Penny was waiting for him, gun cocked and ready to fire, when he returned. She lowered it when she saw who it was, but frowned when she saw that he was alone. Bug barely spared Quinn and Albert a glance as he rushed to meet her.

"Where is he?" Penny hissed at him.

"You'll never believe what happened," Bug gasped, his eyes wide. Penny scowled.

"Lay it on me."

So Bug did. He retold the events from the cave to her, describing in great detail Caine's brief fight with Brianna and the wreckage. Quinn and Albert's eyes grew wider and wider as Bug's story was told, though Penny remained cold and detached.

"So," she finally said at the end of Bug's tale, "what you're telling me is that Caine is trapped under pile 'a rubble underground with Astrid, and _you didn't do a dang thing about it?!_" Bug winced, taking a step back and holding up his hands.

"What was I supposed to do?" he whined. "Hold up the cave ceiling with my bare hands?" Penny ground her teeth in frustration.

"I don't know! Anything! God, you're about as useful as bathing suit during winter." The southern girl kneaded her temples, thinking. Bug waited for her to calm down, hoping she wouldn't just show him the monsters again for the heck of it. His knees shook at the thought; if Penny thought he was useless, she could dispose of him. Caine might be a little upset about the matter, but neither he nor Diana would punish Penny for it. He wasn't as big of an asset as she; with Drake gone, she was the scariest thing around, and Caine needed scary people more than he needed sneaks.

Thankfully, Penny seemed to be in a forgiving mood that day. She opened her eyes, and Bug saw knew resolve shining in them. She had a plan.

"Listen, I wantcha to get the car and come 'round back here. We're gonna drive back to Coates and round up some kids. Then we'll come back here and get Caine outta the rubble." _If he's even alive, _Bug wanted to add. But he held his tongue.

"Right," he said, hurrying off to get the car.

"Oh, and, Bug?" Bug stopped in his tracks, turning to stare back at the blond-haired beauty behind him. She was holding out her pistol again, flicking the safety on and off with great relish. "Do hurry with the car. You know how I get when I'm impatient."

For just a moment Bug saw a flash of a horrible winged beast, flames sprouting from its claws, flying toward him, its great jaws open, revealing its many rows of sharp, white teeth. But then it was gone.

Bug shuddered and ran for the car.

*

Sam Temple sat in the grass next to Edilio and Dekka, gazing at the sky. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the birds were singing…it was pure bliss.

"Hey, Edilio, pass me the water canteen, will you?" Sam heard Dekka call out. Edilio threw her the container, which she caught in her fist and drank deeply from.

The three friends had left early that morning to go on a three day hunting trip. No problems, no responsibilities, just relaxing in the outdoors and catching what they could. Their tents and sleeping bags lay rolled up at their sides, and Sam wondered when they would stop to make camp. Probably in a few hours. Sam closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the sun on his cheek.

"Hey, Sam, wake up!" Edilio called. Sam cracked open an eye to see his friend leaning over him, grinning. "It's time to go, man." Sam returned Edilio's grin with a smile of his own, and accepted his hand as well. Edilio pulled Sam to his feet. The boys picked up their belongings and hurried to keep pace with Dekka, who was already several feet in front of them.

The forest grew denser as they continued. The trees were thicker and their branches covered the sky. Sam glanced up to see sunlight trickle down through the parted leaves in a way that made him wish he'd brought a camera. Sam felt a jolt of nostalgia; his camera. Just one of the many things about normal life that he missed.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Now was not the time to be feeling sorry for himself. He was here for a long camping weekend. He was here to _relax_ for once; to chill out and take things easy. He needed to forget about his problems, and what better way to do it than spend some time with two of his best friends?

Well…Sam wasn't actually sure if Dekka counted as a best friend. Edilio he knew was, but he hadn't known Dekka for as long. She was always kind of separated from the group; off on her own, a loner. Still, she'd confided in Sam about being a lesbian, one of the reasons he hadn't felt uncomfortable when she'd asked to come along. He was pretty sure that she took about as much interest in the two of them as she did a dog.

_Hey, maybe this will be a chance to get to know her better, _Sam thought to himself.

"Sam! Stop lollygagging," Dekka called out. She and Edilio were a ways ahead, and both were waving for him to hurry up. Sam hadn't realized how far behind he was until then.

He picked up the pace, running through the trees to keep up. His backpack slapped against his shoulders as he ran, the trees blurring beside him.

Out of no where a tree root jumped out at Sam. He cursed, trying to avoid running into it, and only succeeding in tripping over it. He twisted painfully and fell to the ground, moaning.

"Sam!" Edilio yelled. In a few moments both he and Dekka were crouched by his side, their worried expressions mirroring each other. Sam gave them a weak smile, sitting up.

"I'm fine," he lied. His ankle throbbed with a sickening pain that made his stomach turn; he could have sword he'd heard a crack as he went down. It stung and Sam winced when he stood up, having to lean against Edilio. The Hispanic frowned when he saw that Sam was unable to stand on his own.

"I think you've sprained your ankle," Dekka said. Sam glanced down at his injured foot.

"Well, I did hear it crack as I went down…" Edilio's eyes widened.

"Okay, that's it; we're taking you to Lana. Hunting trip's over." But Sam shook his head.

"There's no need."

"No need? You can't even walk!"

"No," Sam protested, "I meant there's no need for you and Dekka to go back. Continue with the hunting trip, and I'll see you when you get back." Dekka's eyebrows knit together.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"'Course I'm sure. I'll go to Lana and spend the weekend with Astrid and Quinn. No big deal. You guys have fun. I mean it." Sam smiled at them, and Edilio knew he was sincere. He grinned back, thumping Sam on the shoulder.

"We'll catch a grizzly bear in your honor," he joked.

"Okay, but make sure it's dead before you bring it into town." The three laughed and helped Sam hobble back to the road, a half mile walk which seemed to take only minutes.

"You can get to Clifftop okay?" Dekka asked when they were back on the road.

"Yeah, I'll get Taylor to drive me. She owes me one." Dekka nodded.

"See you in a few days," Edilio called as he and Dekka headed back into the forest.

"See you." Sam gave a finale wave before limping across the empty street.

He had barely walked a block before he was gasping and both his good leg and bad one were throbbing. He hadn't realized how difficult walking would be. Luckily, Taylor only lived a few streets down, so he wouldn't have to walk far.

Sam knocked on Taylor's door, leaning against the wooden frame. After a moment the small girl teleported, or "bounced" as she preferred calling it, out of her house. She took one look at Sam's sorry state, crossed her arms over her chest, and demanded an explanation. Sam glanced sheepishly downward.

"I tripped and sprained my ankle." Taylor rolled her dark eyes.

"And now you expect me to drive you over to Lana's don't you?" Sam paused.

"Would it help if I said please?" Taylor snorted.

Wrapping his arm around her small waist, Sam hopped over to Taylor's Toyota and slid into the passenger's seat. Taylor jumped into the driver's seat, turned on some music, and pulled out into the road.

They were at Clifftop within fifteen minutes; the sound of Patrick's barking greeting them. Lana was standing on the balcony of her room, but when she saw Sam limping and Taylor helping him across the entrance way, she hurried down.

"What happened?" she exclaimed upon arrival. Sam rolled his eyes at her worried expression and sat down in the nearest chair.

"I'm fine, Lana, I just sprained my ankle. I was stupid and tripped." Lana nodded, kneeling before him. She placed her hands on his hurt ankle, and relief came within seconds. Sam sighed. He did love Lana's power.

"Hey, Taylor?" She jerked her head up from petting session with Patrick to look at Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Astrid and the other council members have gotten back from their cave expedition yet?" Taylor shook her head.

"Want me to bounce over to Town Hall and check?"

"That'd be nice of you, yeah," Sam said. Taylor winked at him before blinking out.

Lana stood, brushing her hands on her jeans. "Weren't you supposed to go on a camping trip with Edilio and Dekka?" she asked, rubbing Patrick behind the ears. Sam leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but I'll live. Maybe I'll spend the weekend with Astrid and Quinn. I think we could all use a beach day, if you ask me." Lana nodded vigorously, and Patrick's tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Count me in."

Sam was just about to reply when Taylor bounced back. She looked frightened, her bird-like eyes darting back and forth as she gnawed on her lip. Sam sat up straight in his chair and Lana stood, already her playful smile replaced with a grim frown.

"Sam, I've got bad news," Taylor began. Sam could actually feel his blood slow down and freeze.

"It's about Astrid."

*

Two hours. Astrid had been trapped, hurt and defenseless, for two hours. She'd been sitting in the darkness, her head between her knees, a steady throb in the base of her back. She could feel warm, sticky blood smearing her shirt and skin. The pain was almost unbearable. The fire hotness of the cuts was felt everywhere along her body; it was all she could do not to cry out.

"Astrid." Astrid glanced up at the sound of her name. Caine had spoken it.

He was propped up on one elbow, staring at her. That much she could tell. Her eyes had only adjusted to her surroundings well enough to enable her to see his outline, nothing more. That thought scared her. What if she went to sleep, woke up, and he was gone? He could be anywhere, hiding behind anything. He could sneak up behind her…kill her…

"Astrid?" he asked again, a question in her name. Astrid snapped out of her dismal fantasy, chiding herself lightly. _He's hurt, _she reminded herself. Caine wouldn't be doing any serious moving for quite some time now.

"Yes, Caine?" Astrid responded carefully. She heard him grunt and thought she saw his outline move into a different position. Oh, what she wouldn't have given to know for sure. If only there was light…any light…

But Caine had been right when he'd said they needed to preserve it. Who knew how long they'd be trapped down here?

"Is there any water? Or is it buried?" Astrid glanced over at the pool, though she needn't have. The sound the dripping made was imprinted into her brain, and even now she could make it out, steady and pure.

"No, there's plenty of water," she said. "Do you want some?"

"Y-yes. I do." Astrid just barely caught the stutter in Caine's voice, and it scared her. She'd never seen him so weak before.

Without thinking about the implications of her actions, Astrid grabbed her water canteen and walked over to the small pool. She dipped the canteen inside, letting it fill with the life-giving liquid. When she was sure she had enough she walked over to Caine, handing him the bottle.

He took it and began to drink greedily, small rivers of water running down his cheeks. Astrid briefly wondered when he'd last drunken anything.

"Thank you," he gasped after a moment, setting the canteen down. Astrid scooped it up, holding it to her chest. In that moment she realized two things:

One. She had just helped Caine Soren.

Two. She was going to continue to do so. They were in this mess together; no backing out now.

With difficulty Astrid accepted these changes of circumstances and whispered, "You're welcome."

*

Penny and Bug drove in a tense silence back to Coates. She was driving, her knuckles clenched and white against the steering wheel, her mouth pressed into a tight line. He was in the passenger's seat, flickering in an out of existence, much to her annoyance. The little coward had always annoyed Penny, but as of now her annoyance had risen to all-out hatred. She wanted very badly to show his the monsters again, to show him the sight. It took all of her self control to refrain from using her power. _He can still be useful to us, _she chanted in her head, again and again. _He still has a part to play. _

The pair pulled up at Coates, skidding to a halt in the parking lot. Penny wasted no time in getting out of the car and sprinting for Moose's shed, Bug barely keeping up at a weak trot behind her. Penny ignored the stares of the few kids roaming around the campus, probably searching, yet again, for a source of food. She ignored the whispers, the gossip. Her sole focus was on getting to the shed, to Diana.

Penny burst through the door, an explosion of mass destruction.

Diana was sitting in a chair, _reading_ of all things. Upon seeing Penny, as panting Bug behind her, she placed a marker in her book, standing. Diana had lost weight and beauty during the FAYZ, but if there was one thing she still had, it was confidence. Her eyes still glowed with a cat-like fierceness, demanding answers and an explanation. As much as Penny disliked and disagreed with Diana, she couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the girl; she was strong. And toughness was something Penny understood all too well.

"What's going on?" Diana asked, her eyes flicking back and forth between Penny and Bug. Not the darting insect movements that were Bug's trademark, but the cold, calculating looks of a cat who's spied two birds in his litter box.

"Diana," Penny replied breathlessly, "It's Caine."

*

Pain.

Fierce, blinding, white-hot pain.

That was what Caine felt. That was _all _Caine felt. The Pain originated in his shoulder, but had quickly spread to the other parts of his body as well. His legs ached, his back was sore, and even his throat burned, something no amounts of water could cure.

Water. That was the only good part of his little adventure. He'd found water, and, for the first time in weeks, could fill his stomach with the nourishing liquid. If he'd had food, things would have been perfect.

However, there was no food, he was hurt, and he was trapped underground with his enemy's girlfriend. Things were very far from perfect.

"Caine?"

Caine snapped himself out of his self pity. Astrid was sitting a small ways away, her head on her knees. She was speaking to him.

"Yeah?" he croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice.

"I know that you've probably thought of this, but do you think you could move some of those boulders out of the way so we can get out of here?" Caine scowled. Of course he'd thought of it. That was the first thing he'd considered! What, did she think him an idiot?

Wait, of course she had. This was Astrid the Genius he was talking to. Everyone was an idiot compared to her.

"No," Caine said icily. "For one thing, I'm too weak, and for another, those rocks are too many. Half the cave fell in on us! There's no way I can move all that. I could barely lift up Drake when he was attached to that pole, and he weighed next to nothing." Was it his imagination, or did Astrid shudder?

"Well, we need to think of something," Astrid said. "We can't just sit here." Caine snorted.

"No freaking duh." There was a small silence which seemed to stretch and fill the cave, becoming more unbearable by the moment.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Caine stood. His shoulder screamed out in protest, but he ignored it. Who was it that had once said, Pain is just a message, so put it on hold?

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked, watching him.

"Pacing," Caine replied shortly. "It helps me think."

"You shouldn't. You're hurt…"

"And you're not?" Caine shot back. Astrid was quiet for a moment.

"No, I'm not," she whispered. Something in her voice caused Caine to stop in his tracks. She sounded so sad…so hopeless…so weak.

"They're coming, you know," he said suddenly. Astrid picked her head up. "Your boyfriend, my brother, Sam. He and his little helpers will probably be tearing apart the walls any moment now in a desperate attempt to get to you." Although he couldn't see it, Astrid's lips twitched.

"Like you would to get to Diana?" Caine didn't answer her. Instead he went back to pacing, his footsteps echoing off the floor of the cave, the drip, drip, of water accompanying him.

*

Sam was twitched the whole ride from town to the caves. What was supposed to have been a simple recon mission to find water had turned into a disaster. A disaster involving fights, an avalanche, the girl he loved, and the brother he hated.

Sam almost threw himself out of the car as they approached the caves, his heart jack hammering in his chest. Crowded before the cave entrance were several kids; Computer Jack, Quinn, Brianna, and Howard just to name a few. They parted like the red seas had for Moses, however, when they saw him. Worry and anxiety were sketched on every face there. Most kids liked Astrid and thought of her as a role model, a mother figure, almost. Even the freak haters respected her. Loosing Astrid would not only be like loosing a limb for Sam, but would also mean loosing a prominent citizen in the twisted community of the FAYZ. And loosing more people was not something anyone could deal with at the time. There had already been too many deaths, too many horrors. Sam couldn't bare the thought of adding Astrid to the catastrophe list.

"What happened?" Sam growled. Computer Jack shrank away from the slightly furious, slightly freaked out Sam, allowing Quinn to take the lead.

With Brianna's help, Quinn was able to retell the events of that morning, piecing together the bits about Bug and his mysterious southern partner, the battle in the cave, and the possibility of water. When he was done, Sam closed his eyes, trying to process the incredible news.

"Jack," he said suddenly, taking his hands away from his face. This was no time to be shell-shocked. This was the time for action.

"Y-yeah, Sam?" Jack stuttered, stepping forward with a nudge from the Breeze.

"How long do you think they have?" Jack blinked, pushing his crooked glasses up his nose.

"Well, without knowing the exact volume of the cave, whether or not there are air passages, or water—"

"Let's be optimistic," Brianna piped up before Sam could strangle the computer nerd. "Let's say they have both water and air. I mean, why else would have Caine have stuck around if it wasn't to get water?" Sam allowed himself to nod. There was a very likely possibility that there was water in there.

"Well, my estimations won't be accurate you understand; there are far too many calculations and alternate possibilities for me to make an accurate—"

"Just give me your best guess, Jack," Sam said with forced patience. Jack got the point and moved on.

"Four days. Maybe less." Sam groaned again.

"Wait a second," Howard said, speaking up for the first time, "can't people live for, like, two weeks without food?"

"Well," Jack said, "normally, yes. But you have to take into account that they are already mal nourished, Caine more so of the two. Plus, there's a good chance that they were injured during the collapse."

That thought struck Sam and stayed with him. Injured. Could the collapsed have killed them? Could Astrid already be dead?

_No,_ Sam thought, pulling himself together. _They're fine. You'll get to her. You'll save Astrid._

Sam straightened his shoulders. He would do this. He would save her.

Sam was just about to start barking orders, get everyone to start working on the problem at hand, when he heard the distant sound of a car engine. More than one.

All the kids froze and turned to stare at the highway. Barreling down the road were several SUVs and Convertibles. Sam's eyes narrowed as they pulled with practiced perfection over to the side of the road. The Coates kids had arrived.

And out of the driver's side of the lead SUV stepped Diana Landris.

She was thin and weak. She swayed slightly as she stood, her high cheekbones pronounced on her face. Her fingers were long and boney, and her hair was greasy and had numerous split ends. And yet, she still walked with confidence, with swagger, showing everyone around her who was the boss.

She strode up to Sam, and he saw that all was not lost for Diana. Despite what his first impression told him, she was not weak or dead-looking. Her green eyes were still vibrant, glittering in the fading sunlight. She had not, at least, lost that.

"Well, well, well," she said, her voice still ringing with its trademark sarcasm, "if it isn't Sam Temple. What a pleasant surprise."

_Present time…_

Hours. They'd been trapped in there for hours. The pain had increased ten fold for Astrid. She blinked back tears and struggled to breathe. Oh, god, it hurt so much.

_We're never getting out of here, _Astrid realized with horror. She would never see the sunlight again. She would never hold Little Pete's hand or kiss Sam's sweet lips. That thought brought more tears to her eyes. They spilled over, making pathways through the dirt on her cheeks.

"We're going to die in here."

Her words echoed throughout the cavern, ominous and profound. Caine halted his pacing, turning to stare at his blond companion.

"We're not going to die, Astrid," Caine said confidently, staring at the boulders before them with a grim determination. "They'll come for us." But Astrid shook her head. How could she believe that? They would never be found. Caine was too weak to move the boulders himself. No, this would be her final resting place. As sad as that was, it was true.

"They'll be too late," she whispered, her voice horse and cracking. "They'll never get us out in time. You've lost too much blood. You're too weak. And me? What can I do?" Astrid shook her head. "No, Caine, this is it. The end. This is where I shall die."

Caine vehemently shook his head. "Don't talk like that. They're coming. We're going to be fine." But Astrid wasn't listening. She stared out into the space above Caine's head. She was too tired to listen to him anymore. Her eyelids felt like led. In fact, wouldn't it be better just to go to sleep? Wouldn't it be more peaceful that way? Just to lie down and rest.

"Tell Sam…tell him goodbye for me." Astrid closed her eyes.

"You tell him yourself!" Caine protested.

"Goodbye, Caine…I'm sorry we never got to know each other better. It would have been interesting, swapping stories and all that," Astrid said, surprising herself. She would have never thought she'd want the opportunity to get to know Caine Soren better, but now, when faced with death, she found she _did_ want to know Sam's brother better. Who knew? In another life, they could have probably all been friends.

Astrid gave a weak chuckle, which soon evolved into a coughing fit. Caine watched, horrified, as Astrid curled up into a ball, her head pillowed on a flat rock. She closed her eyes.

"Astrid! No, Astrid, don't go to sleep!" He rushed to her side, but he was too late; gentle snores escaped from her parted lips. She was falling; falling into a deep, black sleep, the kind she wouldn't ever wake from.

Astrid could dimly make out the feeling of Caine feeling her back. So now he knew. Now he would know that she had lied.

The last thing Astrid heard before drifting off was Caine's desperate cries. "Help! Somebody, help! She's dying! Oh, god, Sam, she's dying! Help! Lana, Quinn, Brianna, Sam, help! Astrid is dying!"

And then there was nothing.

**A/N: Wow. I sure do know how to leave you hanging, hmmm? **

**Okay, so my next update probably won't be until Easter weekend, two weeks from now. And, I would like to officially apologize to all the Drabbles! readers—with writing this story, there was no way for me to fit in an update of that story as well. Please, don't kill me! –hides- **

**Until next time! Bye lovers of Gone, and please leave a review on your way out. **


	2. Part Two: The Search

**A/N: Hey, readers! It's me, Caris, back from the Land of the Dead to post again. My god, has it really been almost a month? –winces- I'm sorry about that, guys. My next (and maybe last) update of this story won't come so late. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. –weeps- **

**Dedication: To Hyperactive Lioness, as per usual. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Remember, readers; SPOILERS FOR LIES!!!**

Panting and exhausted, the new Pack Leader of the coyotes stepped back to examine his work.

It had taken all night and every coyote in his pack to complete his mission. They'd arrived at midnight, having not hunted the day before. They'd arrived at the cave and, with Pack Leader's urging, had begun to dig.

It was slow, tedious work, pulling each rock from its purchase in the avalanche. They had worked solely with their teeth, extracting each rock painfully. There had been no hunting that night, no breaks. Even the females participated in the separation of rocks, leaving the pups to fend for themselves.

But, though the work had been grueling and painful, it would soon all be worth it, Pack Leader knew. Just by staring at that small hole in the ground, he knew. Pack Leader could feel the vibrations of power emit from the opening; not a large amount of power, but even the echoes of what had once been so great had many of the coyotes whimpering and whining, their heads bowed in submission.

Pack Leader turned to face the other coyotes. "Pack Leader go see Darkness. Stay," he growled. The rest of the coyotes nodded, thankful that they themselves were not the ones chosen to go see the terrible creature that lay beyond the ruins.

To enter through the hole, Pack Leader had to crawl on his stomach. The entrance was barely large enough to fit a single coyote, though he and his pack had worked all night on it. He growled and yipped as dirt-covered rocks scrapped against his skin and fur. Soon he was unable to see…though he could have sworn there was a faint green glow coming from the end of the tunnel.

Upon reaching the entrance, it could no longer be denied; there was a faint glow that bounced off the walls, making the cave no brighter, but more threatening and evil. The coyote's ears perked up, listening.

"Darkness?" the coyote dared to call out.

The response was instantaneous. The walls began to glow brighter, trembling. Pack Leader whined, sensing that something ancient and evil was awakening. He shook, his fur standing on end, his eyes darting back and forth.

_Ah…Pack Leader. _

The voice did not speak aloud and was not as powerful as it once was, but the mere sound of it in his mind was enough to cause Pack Leader to sink to his knees.

"I come for Darkness," Pack Leader yipped.

_Yes, my faithful servant, I have need of you,_ the Darkness thundered.

"What need?" Pack Leader asked, daring a glance upward.

_I need you to bring me a human. I have need of the girl…of Lana. _

_Twenty-eight hours previous…_

By the caves it was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. No kid spoke, moved, or dared breathe as Diana Landris strode confidently toward Sam Temple. Her graceful movements bought her to Sam's side within a few moments, and she grinned cheekily. The remainder of the Coates kids stood still and remained by their cars, all with the exception of one blond girl, who had a small smile on her pink lips. Bug stood next to her, his eyes twitching, his fingers and feet flashing in and out of the visible spectrum.

Quinn's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blond Coates girl who'd tied him up only a few hours previous. He shot a glance at Albert, who was looking a bit pale himself. The dying light of the sun cast shadows on every face present, darkening the tense atmosphere.

"Well, well, well," Diana drawled, putting her hands on her thin hips, "if it isn't Sam Temple. What a surprise." Quinn saw Sam's eyes harden.

"What are you doing here, Diana?" he asked in a low voice. Some of the Perdido Beach kids began to back nervously away from the two older kids, opting to stand by the cave entrance or the cars. Soon the only remaining kids were Sam, Diana, Quinn, the Breeze, Computer Jack, Bug, and the smirking blond.

"The same as you," Diana replied, her voice quickly loosing its playful tone. "I'm here to get Caine out of that rubble."

"We're not here to save your boyfriend," the Breeze spat. Diana glared in her direction. Within seconds the tension had risen to an all time high as Brianna's fists clenched, and the blond by Diana's side fingered her pistol. Quinn could almost smell a fight.

"Brianna, calm down," Sam ordered. The Breeze's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What do you mean by _calm down_? Don't tell me to calm down, Sam."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breeze, you've got to relax. Maybe you should try breathing in and out slowly—"

"Jack, shut up!" Brianna yelled, throwing his hand off her shoulder. Her gaze was murderous, and even Jack had the sense to back off.

"Don't _tell _me what to do, Jack. You want _me _to _calm down_?! You want me to talk to _her_?" Brianna pointed an accusing finger at Diana. "No way. No way am I doing this."

With that the Breeze spun on her heel, stalking away from the rest of the group, leaving Jack open-mouthed and with a hurt expression on his face. "Have fun talking to your girlfriend!" Brianna called behind her shoulder.

Quinn and Sam watched with dismay as she left, more than a few heads turning as she did so. Kids began to murmur quietly amongst themselves, shooting Sam and the others questioning glances.

Jack seemed to shrink under the combined gazes of the group, though he made no move to go after Brianna. _Probably a smart move, _Quinn thought.

"Diana, I understand that you want to save Caine, but I think it would be best if you just—"

"Just what?" Diana interrupted, her dark eyes flashing. "Just what, Sam? Leave? Wait for him to die in there? God, of all the stupid things Caine could have done…" Diana trailed off, silently cursing Caine. For a brief moment Quinn felt a small bit of pity for the worn girl standing beside him.

"But that's not the point," Diana resumed. "The point is that I'm not just going to wait around to be told what's happening to Caine. I'm not sitting on the sidelines this time, Sam. I'm just not. So, either you and your Townies let us through or we'll _make you_."

With that last sentence the southern blond reached for her pistol, a hint of excitement flashing in her brown eyes. For a moment Quinn was at a loss as to what she reminded him of, when, with horror, he realized that was the same look he'd seen Drake give numerous times before. _Oh, god, _Quinn thought, _it's another psychopath. It's a _girl _psychopath. _

"Diana, I'm not going to let you start making threats. Tell her to put the gun down." Diana's eyes wavered for a moment before a sneer took over her once-lovely features.

"Not until you let us pass," she hissed.

Quinn watched with growing horror as the southern girl pulled her pistol from her pants and clicked the safety off. With that Sam opened up his hands, a faint glow emitting from them. A few of the Coates kids noticed this and began making their way forward. The Perdido Beach kids did the same, grabbing spare guns or opening their hands as well. Brianna in particular had an evil gleam in her eye and was letting her hands vibrate at what must have been the speed of sound. If something wasn't done within the next few moments, a fight was bound to break out.

"Wait!" Computer Jack of all people cried. Sam and Diana's eyes flickered to him.

"Sam," Jack pleaded, "don't do this. I…we need them. They can help us. I mean, don't you want to save Astrid?" His voice rose with each sentence, and Quinn watched as he began to sweat in the cool desert atmosphere.

"We could use their help," he tried again. "The more people we have, the quicker we can save them. Besides, we can't afford to fight. We can't afford to waste any more time. _Astrid_, can't afford for us to waste any more time."

At the mention of Astrid's name Sam winced. Quinn felt a flash of anger at Jack for using Astrid to sway Sam's decision on whether or not to accept help from the Coates kids, but didn't complain. For whatever the reason, Jack was doing the right thing for once. The last thing anyone needed right now was a fight.

With a sigh Sam lowered his hands. A look of relief crossed Diana's face quickly before disappearing. Quinn knew that she understood as well as anyone that a fight right now would be devastating for both sides.

"Alright," Sam said softly, "you can stay."

Diana nodded, motioning for the southern girl to put away her gun. She did so reluctantly, giving Quinn a brief glare. He had the feeling that if it came to a shoot-out between the two sides, he'd be one of the first on her hit list.

"Thanks," Computer Jack and Diana said at the same time. The two shared a brief look.

"_But_," Sam said, ignoring the blush spreading up Jack's face, "you are only here to help us get Caine and Astrid out of that wreckage. That means that we split the work evenly, and you agree to help us with whatever we decide to do." After a moment Diana nodded.

"It also means that you cannot threaten anyone here. No guns." The blond's eyes blazed and her fingers immediately moved toward her pistol.

"Give it to me, Penny," Diana croaked.

"You gone crazy?!" Penny hissed. Diana shot her a trademark glare.

"Do you want to save Caine or not?"

After a brief hesitation the gun was handed over. Penny curled her lip at Sam, who feigned ignorance.

"Do we have a deal?" Quinn heard his friend ask. Diana stuck out her hand.

"Yes," she murmured. The two shook. "C'mon, Bug, Penny, let's go," Diana ordered.

She and the remainder of the Coates kids strode toward the cave entrance, something that caused a stir amongst the Perdido Beach kids. Quinn watched with shock as Computer Jack trailed behind Diana, and, not for the first time, wondered whose side he was on.

*

Astrid awoke in the damp cave to the sound of dripping.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she slowly regained consciousness, something Astrid thought she'd never do again. She was dimly aware of pain in her back and numbness in her arms and legs from sleeping on them the wrong way. The dripping continued in the background, sort of a constant noise for Astrid's scrambled brain to hang on to. She was extremely confused.

"H-hello?" Astrid rasped. She put a hand to her forehead and tried to sit up. This attempt was quickly followed by an insufferable headache, a pounding that ripped the back of her skull open and blocked the pain from the base of her spine. Astrid whimpered, leaning in what could be considered a sitting position against the cave wall.

Within moments the sounds of footsteps reverberated off the cave walls. Astrid opened her eyes but saw nothing in the pitch blackness around her. The girl began to tremble, trying to remember what had happened. She forced herself to calm down as the footsteps stopped near her. Was that the outline of someone she knew she saw before her?

"Good," the voice said. "You're up."

It took a moment for Astrid's foggy mind to place the voice with a face, but when she did it snapped her out of her daze. "Caine?" she asked, trying to sit up straighter, but finding herself unable to do so.

"Yeah, it's me," Caine said. Astrid heard him sit down beside her and struggled to remember the events of the previous day. All she could recall was something about water…and a fight?

"Caine, what happened yesterday?" Astrid asked.

"You don't remember?" Caine replied, sounding incredulous.

"Not much…" she prompted. Caine sighed.

"To make a long story short we were both looking for water, ran into each other, and I had a…rather brief fight with Brianna before the cave collapsed. Any of this ring a bell?"

Astrid nodded, letting the memories and images she'd been suppressing resurface. She could see in her mind's eye the collapse, Caine's injury, the fight…everything.

"I remember," Astrid whispered. She then turned to her unlikely companion, forced to stare into the darkness for a response. "But what do we do now?"

For a moment there was only silence. Then Caine said,

"We wait."

*

It was a rather awkward silence. Sitting around the blazing fire that Sam had lit, there was very little conversation between kids, none at all from the Coates side. They were busy devouring the food Sam and Quinn had set out, gulping the water and meat down with gusto. Sam wondered when the last time they'd eaten a real meal had been, and allowed a small amount of pity to enter his heart.

The only one not greedily eating the provided food was Diana. She ate slowly, as if relishing the flavor, her unfocused eyes gazing into the fire. Sam knew she was thinking about Caine; if he hadn't had so much more to worry about, he'd have been thinking about Astrid at that moment.

Sam picked at the fish on his plate, fingering his fork in one hand. Astrid. What was she doing at this very moment? Worrying? Was she in pain? Was Caine hurting her? The very thought made Sam's blood boil. Brother or not, temporary alliance or not, if Caine touched one hair on Astrid's head Sam would make sure that he was once again an only child.

Sam's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. He was so mad he could scream. He could just scream and yell and throw up his hands. But he couldn't. He couldn't give in to the hysteria building inside of him. If he did Astrid would surely die.

"Hey, Sam?" Sam blinked himself out of his thoughts, feeling Quinn's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Quinn?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as strained and tired as he was.

"Computer Jack says that the Coates kids want to have a meeting with you. You know, to discuss what we should do and all that." Sam nodded.

"Uh, yeah, tell Diana I'll be right there," Sam said, running his fingers through his hair. Quinn mumbled something about only needing to tell Diana's lackey before walking away.

Jack. That was another thing for Sam to worry about. Before today he'd seemed hung up on the Breeze, but now he seemed to almost be back on the Coates kids' side. Sam shook the thought away from his head as he rose; he'd just have to worry about that later.

As Sam made his way over to Diana and the Coates kids, there was a mixture of anger and awe written on every face around. Many kids had decided to spend the night near the action, while others like Howard and Albert had gone back to Perdido Beach. Quinn had, out of loyalty, decided to stay, along with Brianna and Taylor. Sam was grateful for their company as he sat across from Diana.

Penny sat by her side, her eyes focused on the cave behind her. Bug hovered nearby, unsure of where to sit. Computer Jack also sat on the outskirts of the Coates' group, much to Brianna's fury. Sam ignored the glares she was giving him with a practiced art.

"Do you have any kind of plan?" Diana asked, breaking the silence. All eyes turned to both her and Sam. He tried to ignore their piercing stares.

"No, we haven't," Sam mumbled, ashamed. Next to Diana, Penny snorted.

"Then we need to come up with one," Diana mused, putting her head in her hands. "Does anyone have any ideas?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of Sam's. No one spoke up.

"Why doesn't Sam just blow the cave open?" some kid called out. There was a mutual muttering of agreement amongst the other kids even as both Sam and Jack shook their heads.

"It'll never work," Sam explained. "If I miss or my aim is off, I could very well blow up the entire cave and kill Caine and Astrid. Next idea."

"What about Jack?" Taylor asked. "Can't he move some of the rocks?" Both Sam and Diana shot Jack the same inquiring glance. The boy sadly shook his head.

"If I move the wrong rock I could cause another avalanche," he said quietly. Sam felt the frustration build up inside of him. He was running out of time and options.

"Look," he said, turning and speaking to the crowd, "if anyone has any idea, any thought on what to do, speak now. We don't have time for second guesses or grudges. Remember guys, this is for _Astrid_. Not me, not Diana, not even Caine. But Astrid."

At this several kids murmured amongst themselves. The general population of kids in Perdido Beach liked Astrid. She was kind and strong and intelligent; the perfect role model. The only kids that didn't like her were the ones that weren't there; Zil's crew. They despised anything having to do with Sam or other mutants, which included Astrid. Sam was thankful that neither Zil nor his lackeys were there to invoke fear on the other kids and otherwise stir up trouble.

"I know someone who could lift the rocks."

Sam turned to the sound of the voice. It was Brianna that had spoken. She met Sam's gaze head on, the flames of the fire reflected in her eyes.

"Who?" Sam asked. The crowd quieted.

"The one person who can defy gravity. Who can lift those rocks as well or better than Caine."

"Dekka," they both breathed, Sam with horror, and Diana with revelation.

Because it just so happened that Dekka was no where to be found.

*

Caine couldn't ever remember being so hungry before. He hadn't eaten anything in days. Not since…not since…

Caine saw a flash of a kid with rings around his eyes, a glowing fire, a severed limb. He shuddered and pushed his mind back into the present. He would not—could not—allow himself to think of such things. Now wasn't the time to think on actions of the past. Now was the time to plan for the future.

That is, if he even had a future.

Ignoring the pain in his arm, Caine got up to pace again. He heard Astrid mumble something and shift positions in her sleep. Caine had checked on her a few times during the night, making sure that her sleep was simply from weariness and not from sickness. But, miraculously, she did not have a fever and her wounds had stopped bleeding. There was a very good chance that Astrid Ellison would live to see her precious Sammy again.

However, Caine believed his chances to be much slimmer. For one he was nauseous and dizzy, even when sitting down. For another his throat ached and he continued to sweat even in the cold cave. All signs of an infection, he knew. With his shoulder wound and lack of nutrition, nothing short of the Healer's touch could save him now.

Caine ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He felt powerless, standing in the middle of the cave, unable to do anything to save himself. He felt weak and alone, standing there, his arm throbbing, his heart pounding.

Soon his thoughts turned to Diana. What was she doing at that very instant? Did she know what had happened to him? Probably. Bug might have been a coward, and Penny might have been crazy, but he trusted them to report back to Coates.

_But, _Caine asked himself, _if she knows, what is she going to do about it? _

Before Caine could dwell further on that thought, Astrid groaned in her sleep. Caine heard her stir, her hands and legs scraping against the sharp cave floor. "Caine?" she called out softly.

"Yeah, Astrid?" he asked, annoyed.

"What…what're you doing?" she finally asked. Caine almost shrugged before remembering the darkness and his wound.

"Pacing." Caine heard the genius sigh from across the room, her agitation echoing in the damp room.

"You really shouldn't," she reprimanded. "You're hurt. You should be resting." Caine rolled his eyes, walking over to where she lay.

"What are you, my—" Caine was cut off when he tripped over Astrid's outstretched legs. Arms flailing he collapsed in a heap at Astrid's feet, blood running down his cheek. Astrid squeaked, crawling over to his side.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" she asked. Her fingers found Caine's face, touching the blood.

"Fine," Caine growled, pushing her hand away. Astrid chocked out a laugh.

"I told you to stop pacing," she whispered. Caine rolled his eyes again, the day's events finally catching up to him. Caine felt his eyelids grow heavy and yawned.

"I knew you'd drop sooner or later," Astrid commented, yawning as well. She curled up in a ball next to Caine, her breathing evening out and slowing as she dropped into sleep.

Within a few moments, Caine joined her.

*

"Okay, Dekka, which tent do you want?" Edilio asked, gesturing to the two tents set up.

Dekka examined both with a critical eye. The sun had just set and Edilio had started a fire a few minutes ago. It now blazed brilliantly, a bright contrast to the darkness of the forest, and illuminated the sleeping bags and tents before them. Dekka wasn't too thrilled about spending a weekend in the woods with a guy she only sort-of knew, but if it meant getting out of Perdido Beach she was all for it. Anything to get her mind off of life.

"Uh, I'll take that one," Dekka said, pointing to the tent that looked the largest. Edilio nodded and began unfolding his sleeping bag for his own tent wordlessly. Dekka grabbed her own sleeping bag and did the same.

When she was finished Dekka flopped onto the grass, staring up at the sky. All around her were the stars, shining in the sky above her. According to Astrid the stars weren't real in the FAYZ and were simply reflections. Dekka wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, but one thing was for certain; refection or not, they were beautiful.

_It really isn't so bad out here, _Dekka thought, her eyelids drooping. _Much more peaceful than that cramped home back in Perdido Beach. No worries, no responsibilities…this is the life. _

With a yawn Dekka's eyes shut and she drifted off into sleep. Later in the night Edilio would pick her up and put her back in her tent, miles away from town, from civilization, in the campgrounds of the National Park.

*

In the bed next to her own, Orsay saw Nezzera dreaming of her mother. It was a sweet, peaceful dream, in which the two met at a local McDonalds and ordered food together, talking and laughing. Orsay sighed to herself, watching the family moment from afar; such a bitter-sweet memory, one which Orsay herself had no right to witness.

Just as she was about to pull herself from the dream, there was a knock at the door. Nezzera was pulled back into consciousness, the dream evaporating before her eyes. Both girls locked gazes, wondering who had come to see the Prophetess at such a late hour.

The Prophetess. That was the name the kids of Perdido Beach had, in recent times, given Orsay. Her ability to see into the land of dreams and the sub consciousnesses of humans both amazed and terrified them. Kids either worshiped her and her assistant or hated her.

"I'll get it," Nezzera said gently, touching Orsay's forearm. "I know how much you need your rest."

Orsay nodded gratefully, watching as her companion threw on a robe and headed for the door. Soon the murmur of voices filled the house, both male and female. Orsay sat up in bed, hearing Nezzera's agitated hiss and Sam Temple's pleading voice.

Before the Prophetess had time to wonder why Sam Temple was at her house at such a late hour, he'd barged in, past a fuming Nezzera, Quinn Gaither and, shockingly, Diana Landris at his side. Also with him were Taylor and the Breeze, a breathless Computer Jack trailing behind them. Orsay could make out the sounds of other voices just outside the doorway, all of them anxious and impatient. Orsay began to sweat.

"Listen to me, you stupid little hero," Nezzera growled, sticking her finger in Sam's face. "I want you to take your friends and get the hell out of here. Do you understand? Get out. The Prophetess needs her rest and can't possibly do it with all of you people—"

Orsay held up a frail hand, silencing her companion. "Sam," she whispered, "what is it you want?"

Within moments Sam was at her bedside, a pleading look in his eye. He grasped her hand tightly.

"Orsay, I need your help," he whispered. Orsay glanced at her assistant, who merely shrugged. She didn't know what this was about either.

"It's Astrid," Sam continued. "She…she's in trouble. A cave collapsed and she's trapped inside." Orsay's eyes widened with concern.

"Sam," she said gently, "as concerning as this is, I don't see how I can—"

"I wasn't finished," Sam said hurriedly. "Because you're right, there's no way you can move a ton of rocks. What I meant was the one person who can, Dekka, is off on a hunting trip with Edilio."

Sneaking a glance at Diana, Orsay said, "I still don't see how—"

"In the National Park." Orsay closed her eyes.

"You want me to find them, don't you?" she whispered.

"You lived there for close to three months," Diana said, speaking up for the first time. "Surely if anyone could find them, _you _could." But Orsay shook her head, her dark hair flapping back and forth across her face.

"It's not that simple," she said. "I mean, are you _sure_ that they're within the camp grounds? Are you sure that they didn't stop in one of the nearby forests?" A flicker of doubt crossed Sam's face. "You're not sure then."

"Orsay, please!" Taylor pleaded, kneeling beside Sam. "You're the only one of us that knows the forests. You're the only one with any hope of finding them. Please, Orsay, if you don't help us both of them will die."

Nezzera's eyes narrowed. "Both of them?"

"Yes," Diana said gravely. "Caine is in there as well." Nezzera's eyes burned.

"Oh, and when were you planning on telling us that? You said that you wanted us to help Astrid, not Caine," she spat.

"Please," Sam said, never taking his eyes off of Orsay. "The only way to save Astrid is to save Caine as well. Please, Orsay, I need your help. Astrid needs your help."

Orsay gazed into Sam's dark eyes. He hadn't slept, probably hadn't ate, in at least twenty-four hours. He was scared, alone, and felt helpless. One of the last people he loved most in this world, the FAYZ, was in desperate need of help, and there was nothing he could do for her. Nothing but sit and wait for her to die.

For that reason Orsay whispered, "I'll get dressed and get my compass."

*

Less than ten minuets later Orsay was dressed and ready to leave. Nezzera was preparing bags for their trip ("If the Prophetess goes, I go," was her modo.) while Sam sat the others down to discuss who would join the search party.

"I'll go, and I'd like to ask Taylor and Quinn to come with me," Sam said, starting off the discussion. As usual, the Breeze had something to complain about.

"What about me?" Brianna asked.

"Breeze, I think you should stay at the cave. You and Taylor are our best lookouts and our fastest means of communication. You can run information back and forth not only to town, but to each other. I need at least one of you to stay at the caves, and I think Taylor would do better in the woods. I don't want to think about what would happen to you if you tripped on a branch going at hyper speed."

To the great relief of everyone, the Breeze accepted this and sat back down.

"I'm going," Diana said. Sam shook his head.

"No, Diana, you're too weak. Let someone else go—"

"No," Diana said icily. "I'm going, Sam. Caine left to get that water for _me._ Whatever happened to him is at least partially my fault. So I'm going."

For a moment there was a pitying look in Sam's eye that Diana would have like to slap off of his pretty face. Then it was gone, a look of seriousness in its place. "If you're sure," he said.

"I am. And I'd like to take Penny and Bug with me. They can be of great use."

After a moment Sam nodded, though not before catching an eerily familer grin on Penny's face. Bug just looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and occasionally slipping out of the visible spectrum. Jack didn't look much better as he tried to shrink away from the ugly glares Brianna was giving him.

"Okay, so that leaves Brianna, Computer Jack, and some Coates kids at the caves. Any questions?" Sam asked, standing up. The Breeze raised her hand.

"Yes, Brianna?" Sam asked with as much patience as he sill pertained.

"Can't you take Jack with you?" There was a collective groan from the group.

"Actually, I'd rather it if Jack stayed at the caves," Diana said, surprising everyone, including Jack.

"Well, it's settled then. Jack stays with Brianna at the caves," Sam said quickly before anyone could continue arguing with him. He was desperate to leave and Astrid couldn't afford any more delays. The sooner he was out there searching for Dekka, the better for everyone.

"Are we ready to leave?" Nezzera asked, handing a bag to Sam and to Diana. Orsay slipped her own over her shoulders, baring the weight easily. For a skinny twelve-year-old, she was strong.

"We're ready as can be," Penny piped up unexpectedly. A playful smirk danced across her face as she accepted a pack from Nezzera. For some reason, Sam shivered, though it wasn't because of the cold.

"Let's go then," Orsay said quietly. She led the band of kids out of her front door, Nezzera at her heels. Taylor skipped after them, Quinn following, and Sam left as well.

"C'mon, Buggy," Penny said, slapping Bug on the back before running to catch up with the others. Bug reluctantly followed.

"Jack?" Jack turned at the sound of Diana's voice in the empty room. Everyone else was outside, and he had almost missed her slim form among the shadows.

"Yeah, Diana?" he asked as she neared him. For all the health that she had lost, her beauty reemerged in the moonlight, her skin looking soft and her eyes lit. It was enough to make Jack's heart race, his old attraction to the elder girl resurfacing.

"Jack, there's a reason I want you to stay at the caves," Diana continued.

"What's that?" Jack asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

"I want you to help protect Caine." This completely threw Jack off.

"Huh?" he asked smartly. "You want me to help protect Caine?" Diana nodded.

"Believe it or not, Jack, but you're incredibly strong. You're the only mutant I'm not taking with me to search for Dekka, and I want you to stay at the caves and make sure nothing happens. I want you to make sure that some Townie doesn't get cocky or get any ideas while I'm gone."

Jack was awestruck. The last time Diana had asked for his help it had either been on Caine's orders or to hurt Caine. He'd never thought Diana would come to him for help on a personal matter.

"Why me?" he asked timidly. Diana laughed, though it was without humor.

"Because, Jack, believe it or not, you're one of the last people I trust around here." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you Jack. I trust you to do this for me. Don't disappoint me on this."

Jack gulped and nodded. For some reason, the last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Diana.

*

After two hours of trekking through the forest, everyone was exhausted.

It was around midnight when Sam began to sway as he walked. They'd been hiking for miles on end, searching for Edilio and Dekka hopelessly. Orsay was in the lead, shining a flashlight on her map in one hand, a compass balanced precariously in the other. Her eyebrows were knit together, her lips pulled down in a frown. Sam watched as she yawned, leaning against Nezzera for support. Her assistant lovingly wrapped her arm about Orsay's waist, letting the twelve-year-old snuggle into the crook of her neck.

The rest of them weren't much better off. Taylor had completely drooped, and was now leaning against an equally exhausted Quinn. Bug kept yawing every two minutes, followed by a thwack from Penny. The southern girl had a sturdy look about her, and was the only one of them that seemed unaffected by weariness or mal nutrition. Like a programmed robot she trudged forward, ignoring the world around her.

But, of them all, Diana looked the worst. Her knees knocked as she stepped over roots and stones, her eyelids drooped, and her shoulders were hunched. It looked as though every part of her body were fighting an ongoing battle with her mind for rest. The only vibrant part of Diana was her eyes; they shown with determination and defiance. Sam was amazed at her ability to keep moving, to go on at all costs.

"Brah." Sam turned to see Quinn come toward him, Taylor in tow. The slim eleven-year-old was now in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Sam could just make out the gentle snores that passed through her lips.

"Yeah, Quinn?" Sam asked, glancing toward Orsay again. Nezzera was now holding the map and compass while Orsay handled the flashlight. Both girls seemed to be in a heated discussion about something that was only interrupted by the occasional yawn or stray tree root.

"Look, man, I know how much Astrid means to you. We all get it—she's a wonderful girl. But, man, I gotta say, we can't keep this up any longer. Orsay and Nezzera are going to fall asleep standing up, Taylor already _is _asleep, and Diana's going to literally die of exhaustion if we don't stop soon. Look at her!" Quinn jerked his thumb toward the swaying girl and Sam winced. Quinn was right; they needed to stop for the night.

"Hey, guys!" Sam called, waving his arms. Orsay and Nezzera stopped in their tracks, as did Bug. He halted in mid-yawn, Penny's hand already raised to smack him. Taylor jerked in Quinn's arms, regaining consciousness, while Diana eyed Sam warily.

"I think it's time we stopped for the night," Sam announced, a stab of guilt hitting him in the stomach.

"It's about time," Penny muttered, plopping down on the grass.

"Good idea," Orsay said, looking gratefully at Sam. "We can resume searching in the morning." Nezzera nodded, already setting out the sleeping bags.

Sam sat down on the damp grass, Quinn to his right, Diana to his left. The girl had curled in on herself, too worn to try and set up her sleeping bag. Another stab of pity shot through Sam; however bad the Perdido Beach kids had it, chances were it was twice as bad over the hill.

After setting out his own sleeping bag, Sam brought one over to Diana. She opened her bleary eyes at him as he rolled out the sleeping bag, bringing her an extra pillow and blankets. Diana watched him with questioning eyes, though she did not speak.

Soon they were all fast asleep, Quinn snoring while Penny and Bug slapped each other. Taylor was curled up by Sam's side, Orsay and Nezzera practically in each other's arms they were so close together. Sam closed his eyes, falling into the dark arms of sleep, anticipating a stressful day ahead of him.

So he wasn't quite sure when he drifted off whether Diana actually said, "Goodnight, Sam," or if it was just his imagination.

*

Amazingly, the first to wake was Diana. The next morning she rose just after dawn, looking as though she had spent the night tossing and turning, horrible nightmares plaguing her mind. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her sleep-incrusted eyes.

Diana surveyed the scene around her. Penny was still asleep, as was Bug. Orsay was mumbling something about winged dogs, and Nezzera was curled up at her feet. Quinn and Taylor were also out of it. Sam, however, was on the verge of waking, his eyes fluttering open.

"Diana," he said, seeing her awake and standing. She nodded at him, grabbing a bottle of water out of her backpack. She quickly gulped down the cool liquid, savoring its taste. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she'd had so much water to drink. A month? Two months? Did it matter?

Next she began searching for something to eat. She wouldn't accomplish much on an empty stomach, and she was determined to find Dekka within the day. After all, how hard could it possibly be to track down a rouge eleven-year-old girl and her Hispanic companion?

She didn't really notice Sam was sitting beside her until he handed her an apple. She practically snatched the fruit from his outstretched hand, shoving it in her mouth whole. She ignored the seeds and the juice dribbling down her chin, instead concentrating on the wonderful taste of fresh food. God, was it ever good. She'd have to save some for later, have to boast about her wonderful findings to Caine—

Caine. Normally Diana wasn't much of a touchy-feely person, but upon thinking his name her throat began to swell. Here she was, eating herself sick, while Caine was trapped inside of a cave. He hadn't eaten in days, she knew. He'd given all of his food to her. The last time he'd eaten anything had been three days ago when Panda…

"Do you want some more?"

Diana flinched at the sound of Sam's voice, as though he had read her thoughts and intruded upon them.

"No," she replied, glancing at the orange in his hand. Her stomach was no longer giving her hunger pains, and she figured it was time to get going.

Diana stood, stretching, feeling her joints pop as she did so. Sam watched with fathomless eyes that, for some odd reason, reminded her of Caine. The two shared nothing, aside from genes; they were complete opposites. She wondered why Sam should remind her someone so different. They couldn't be more separate. And yet…there was something…

"I'm going to wake Penny and Bug up," Diana said, surprised by the newfound strength in her voice. It was truly amazing what a night's rest and some food could do for a person.

"Alright," Sam said after a moment. "We should probably get going."

Diana nodded, and as the two set to work waking up their companions, she couldn't help but glance over at him once or twice and wonder what she saw that reminded her of Caine.

*

"Hmmm…Left or right?" Penny heard Nezzera ask Orsay. They were consulting a map on their next course of action, and standing at a fork in the road—forest.

Penny drummed her fingers against her pistol. She ached to turn the safety off—just to turn it off, to feel the cold, deadly power in her hand. Not to shoot anyone…just to feel that power, the power that ensured that she _could_ shoot someone. That she held their lives in the tips of her fingers.

Penny closed her eyes, letting her hand drop away from the gun. Not yet. Now was too soon to start shooting things. She couldn't afford to cause a scene, not at a time like this.

Penny opened her eyes when her group began to move forward. She continued walking, chin up, eyes focused, for the rest of the way, ignoring everyone around her. Why bother paying attention to their trivial problems?

"Is there anymore water left?" Bug whined. Penny gritted her teeth, aggravated once more. Bug was such an annoying, useless kid. Only a year younger than her, and already a sneak and a coward. Back home, Penny would have already shot the dumb bastard, to heck with the consequences. He was like an old cow; a poor creature that needed to be put out of its misery.

"Here," Diana said gruffly, tossing a jug to Bug. He caught it and drank deeply, his greedy eyes closing in pleasure. Penny resisted the urge to snatch the water bottle out of his grimly little hands and drink the lot herself. Instead she forced herself to look away, to not notice him.

After about an hour more of walking, even Penny began to tire. It was now close to midday, and they hadn't seen hide nor hare of Dekka or Edilio. Penny was starting to think that their journey was just a hopeless goose chase. Caine had been trapped in the cave for over twenty-four hours. He had to have been starving by now. Chances were he was already dead.

"Maybe we should try heading in a different direction," Taylor suggested gently from the rear. She was hanging onto Quinn's arm like the little whore she was, Penny noted tastefully, her feet dragging in the dirt with each step. Still, compared to Diana, Taylor was as chipper as they came.

Diana had great purple and black circles under her eyes. Her feet dragged and she was covered in a fine sheet of sweat. Still, she managed to stay only a few steps behind Sam, who wasn't looking so pretty himself.

"Yeah," Bug agreed, resting against the side of a tree, "we're getting nowhere. Maybe we should just turn around and head back." Diana shot the worm a death glare, her hands on her hips. Bug shrank under her gaze. "Or not," he muttered.

"I agree with Bug," Orsay said. Sam and Diana stared at her with accusing eyes. "Not about the turning back part," she amended, "but we probably do need to change direction soon."

Sam reluctantly nodded, and the party continued walking.

Penny stared out into space, wondering when they would next eat. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she was starving and hadn't had nearly enough food last night. One good thing about the Perdido Beach kids was that they had food. Compared to Coates it was like feasting with kings.

Just as Penny was beginning to daydream about different types of food she wanted to eat, there was a _snap!_ of a branch in the woods. Penny froze, her hand already reaching for her gun. She'd been taught how to hunt when she was a small girl, and even though that had been with a bow and arrow and not a gun, Penny knew enough not to ignore the sound of a snapping branch. It could mean danger. And in the woods, there were plenty of things to keep on guard about.

"Penny, what is it?" Diana questioned, seeing that she had stopped. Penny held out her hand, pulling her gun out of her pants line. She clicked the safety off, checking briefly to make sure she had enough bullets for a couple of rounds.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, eyeing Penny suspiciously. Penny ignored him, deciding that this was no time to get into an argument with Sam Temple on the moral issue of gun usage. Right now her sole objective was to be on guard and alert.

Without any warning another branch snapped. Penny twisted to her right, adrenaline making her blood pump and clouding her mind. Something was out there.

Just as Penny was about to take aim and go investigate, a small mountain lion burst through the trees. It snarled, its lips pulling back to expose two rows of deadly, sharp teeth. It roared at them, tail swishing back and forth menacingly.

Bug zapped out of existence while Sam took a defensive stance in front of them. Diana looked pale and Quinn was trembling. Penny glanced at them and rolled her eyes. Why were they frightened? This was the kind of excitement that she lived for in the FAYZ. After all; no adults, no rules.

Not wanting to wait around for Sam to fire off one of his lightning bolts, Penny shot three rounds into the beast. It roared again, this time in pain and fear. Blood spurted out of the creature's forehead and chest, and it sank to its feet. Penny let out a sharp laugh, firing two more shots into the almost-dead lion. The feeling of the gun in her hand, the blood of the lion in the grass, gave her an immense feeling of joy she hadn't experienced in months. It brought back wonderful memories; the first time she'd learned to shoot a gun, the first time she'd pulled the trigger and hit the target right on. She could still see Drake's grin of approval, the way he'd nodded in her direction each time she'd hit the bull's eye. This kill very nearly compared to that. The greatest accomplishment she'd ever made in her short life.

When she was sure the beast was dead, Penny lowered her gun. "Now, that's how ya go huntin'," she drawled, flicking the safety back on and sticking the gun back in her pants line.

*

Picking up her flashlight, Astrid shined the beam of light directly on Caine's shoulder.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Blood had crusted over the wound. The wound itself was angry and red, and appeared to be swelling. At the moment Astrid was trying to clean it with a piece of Caine's shirt and some water from the pool.

Caine sucked in a breath as the water hit the puncture wound. His eyes narrowed, and Astrid tried to be gentle as scraped away pieces of dirt and stone. She had been worried before, but now that she saw the extent of his wounds, Astrid new that Caine was in trouble. The chances of this healing on its own were nonexistent. If he didn't get to the Healer within the next few days, he'd die.

"Okay, that's the best I can do," Astrid said, removing her make-shift cloth from Caine's skin. He nodded briefly and leaned against the cave wall, closing his eyes. His face was pale and worn, and the bags under his eye suggested that he hadn't slept well at all.

"Turn that off," Caine grumbled after a minute. "We need to save the battery."

Astrid glanced reluctantly down at the flashlight. It was her only source of light. To turn it off felt like giving in to the darkness around them. Submitting to blackness and hopelessness.

Still, she flicked the switch, once again surrounding herself in pitch black.

"So…" Astrid said, trying to make conversation, "how's life at Coates?" Caine snorted.

"Just peachy. I mean, I've always been fond of starving to death. Haven't you?" Astrid winced at his bitter tone of voice.

"Why didn't you ever go out hunting?" she asked.

"What do you think I was doing today? I mean yesterday," Caine quickly amended.

Astrid frowned, settling back into silence. The mention of starvation had brought back her hunger pangs, which were getting worse by the hour. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Caine, who probably hadn't eaten anything in days.

_Drip, drip, drip._ God, was that sound ever annoying! The constant dripping of water aggravated Astrid to no ends. Other than the chirpings of bats, it was the only sound she ever heard these days—

Wait. Bats?

"Hey, Caine?" Astrid murmured. Caine stirred.

"Yes?" he answered gruffly.

"How well can you work the power with only one arm?"

"Astrid, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not strong enough to bust us out of here."

"Who said anything about getting out of here?" Astrid asked innocently. "I was thinking more along the lines of a bat hunt."

With those words said, even though it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, Astrid could have sworn Caine was grinning at her.

*

Edilio threw the last of their game into the pile at Dekka's feet. He slapped his hands together, grinning, signifying a job well done.

"Great work, partner," he said.

Dekka stared at the five dead rabbits before her. They'd also caught three small birds, though those particular catches would be for their meals later on. Dekka felt a sense of pride in a job well done, and a flash of guilt. Back before the FAYZ, she'd been a vegetarian, and a proud one at that. She hadn't eaten meat in over three years, and hadn't had any intention of wavering from diet until the starvation set in. Now it was either kill or be killed.

"Yeah, great work," Dekka agreed half-heartedly. She pushed her guilt aside and helped Edilio pick up the corpses. It was nearly two in the afternoon, and about time they took a break.

"Where should we go next?" Dekka asked. Edilio strained under the weight of the animals, huffing and panting, already too tired to answer. Dekka rolled her eyes, using the power to make the animals float beside them as they walked, caught in an anti-grav field. Edilio shot her a grateful look.

"Why don't we start heading toward Achatz River? It's not too far away, and maybe we can get some fishing done while we're at it."

Dekka was just about to nod in agreement, when a loud howl cut her off. The pair froze, the hairs on the back of Dekka's neck rising. She broke out into gooseflesh and shivered; she knew that sound. It was the sound of a hunter closing in on its prey.

It was a coyote howl.

"Get down!" Edilio barked.

Ignoring the game that hovered above their heads, he pushed Dekka down. The bodies of bloody rabbits rained down upon them as the sound of howling and the pounding of feet became louder and more insistent. Dekka broke out into cold sweat as she realized an awful truth.

"The rabbits!" she gasped. "They'll smell them."

Edilio's eyes widened as he rolled off of Dekka, jumping to his feet. He held out a hand, helping her up, before getting to work tossing the rabbits aside. Dekka copied him, though she knew in her heart it was no good. The coyotes would smell the fresh blood…smell _them_…

"Run!" Dekka cried in a moment of pure terror. She'd seen what coyotes could do to someone, _felt _their teeth on her skin. She could almost hear the sounds of her own flesh ripping apart, smell her blood.

She took off like a built, hardly caring if Edilio followed.

He did, panting as he raced to keep up. They tore through the woods, Dekka praying that the coyotes wouldn't find them. If they did she knew they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. It would truly be the end.

"Dekka!" Edilio hissed. He'd finally caught up to her, and latched onto her elbow, bringing her to a stop. Every instinct in Dekka's body yelled for her to run as far and as fast as she could, but one look into Edilio's eyes stopped that. He looked calm and in control despite his ragged state. Someone rational; someone who could think their way out of a situation, not just run and pray for the best.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice trembling. Edilio gave her the barest smile in return.

"It's fine," he whispered back. "I think instead of running away we should pick out a spot to hide. That way we won't inadvertently attract attention."

Dekka nodded. This made sense.

"Let's go."

The pair searched and finally settled down in a tight patch of bushes and trees that obscured the casual onlooker's view. Dekka crouched low, her hands splayed outward before her. They had to be prepared for anything.

Within moments the coyotes burst through the surrounding trees, noses lifted to the air. They crowded in front of Edilio and Dekka, yipping and howling to each other. The new Pack Leader stayed a small ways ahead of them, seemingly lost in thought. _I didn't know coyotes were intellectuals, _Dekka thought bitterly.

"Human scent close," one of the lesser coyotes announced. Pack Leader turned to face him.

"We kill?" a female coyote asked, looking hopeful. Several others yipped in appreciation, begging for the chance at a kill. But Pack Leader shook his head.

"No. No find humans," Pack Leader announced. "Pack Leader and others must wait. We wait now."

With that statement, Pack Leader settled down on the grass. The other coyotes shared discontented glances, but settled down as well. A few of the pups fought over the rabbits Dekka and Edilio had dropped, while others conversed amongst themselves—if you counted half sentences and barking "conversing".

Dekka tensed, her fingers clenching and unclenching by her sides, preparing herself for the long day and night ahead of her.

*

After almost eight hours of searching, they had come no closer to finding Dekka and Edilio. Diana sagged, worn to the bone, against Sam, who'd kindly offered an arm. She concentrated on not tripping over the various roots and stones in her path as she strode forward.

There was no sign of them. No trace, no signal; nothing! It was as though they'd vanished; poofed out of the FAYZ. As the hours passed, Diana began to get more irritable, more desperate. Caine had been trapped in that cave for almost twenty-four hours; he could be dead.

"We have to stop."

Diana glared up at Sam. She was holding onto his right arm, huffing and puffing as they continued forward. She glared at him.

"No," she whispered.

"You can't go on like this," Sam pointed out, pulling back a stray branch.

"I can and I will," Diana countered.

Sam just shook his head. "Go any longer and you'll collapse."

Diana stopped in her tracks, shaking with anger. Sam stopped as well, turning to face her with defensive eyes. Penny cast them a spare glance, fingers hovering over her pistol. Bug, as usual, was oblivious to the mounting tension, though Taylor and Quinn seemed to have picked up on it. Nezzera frowned at them, still holding out the map for Orsay, who was lost in thought.

"Don't tell me I can't," Diana hissed. "Don't tell me I can't move on, can't survive. Don't even think about it, Sam. I'm going to keep walking, keep searching, until my feet fall off, and there isn't a thing you can do about it! I won't be pushed around. I will not be told what to do. I agreed to work with you for the sole purpose of rescuing Caine, and if you're not going to do that I'll go it alone."

Sam stared at her for an endless moment, his dark eyes searching her soul. For a moment Diana was yet again reminded of Caine; the brothers seemed to share the same critical, calculating look.

Then, without another word, Sam turned away, leaving Diana to move forward on her own.

Head held high, she followed.

*

Catching one of those nasty little buggers perched on the cave walls hadn't been much of a problem for Caine. He had enough of the power at his disposal to force one down to the ground, where Astrid quickly snapped its neck. The beast was tiny, a bit smaller than a football, with a soft underbelly and fleshy wings.

No, the problem didn't lie within the category of _catching _the creature. It lay within how to eat it.

Caine and Astrid stared at the bat for and endless moment. Caine tried to ignore the rumbling hunger pangs in his stomach as he studied the furry rodent, trying to figure out exactly what the best way to consume that meat would be. Hopefully, he turned to Astrid. She was a genius, after all.

"So, got any ideas?" he asked, pointing at the bat. Astrid frowned.

"Well, we could try to skin and gut it with the Swiss Army knife in my bag," she said.

"And then what?" Caine asked.

"I'm not sure," Astrid admitted. "I haven't got any matches."

"Can't we just scrape some of these stones together?" Caine asked. "Won't that make us a fire?"

"No," Astrid said sadly. "We might get a few sparks if we're lucky, but not anything close to a fire. Besides, we haven't got anything to burn."

"We could use your shirt." Astrid grimaced, her facial expression casting eerie shadows under the flashlight's beam. They'd turned it on to briefly examine the body, but now Caine found himself examining everything but.

For one thing, there was his shoulder. It throbbed and was swelling. He was running a slight fever, and he was feeling rather dizzy. Astrid, on the other hand, looked fine, completely recovered from her almost-death yesterday. Her back wounds were healing, and Caine guessed that the blood loss had simply given her a fainting spell.

"Don't go there with me, Soren," Astrid muttered, jerking Caine out of his revere. She reached over and grabbed her backpack, pulling out her knife.

"So, are we just going to eat it raw?" Caine asked, disgusted.

"It looks like it. I mean, unless you want to starve to death." Caine flashed Astrid a glare. She might have been a genius, but she was a very stupid girl indeed if she believed that Caine was giving up on life without a fight.

"Hand me the freaking knife."

*

Two and a half hours later, after more than eleven miles of hiking, Orsay and Nezzera announced that it was time to stop. The sun was beginning to set, casting shadows on the surrounding trees. It was getting late, and once it was dark there would be no hope of finding them. Orsay also informed them that it was best to set up camp before it became too dark to see—after all, you could never rely on man-made appliances, such as flashlights, in the wild.

Sam watched as Diana fell in a crumpled heap on the grass, her breathing ragged and heavy. Bug cast her a worried glance, and Penny knelt beside her, holding out a jug of water. Diana downed its contents greedily, her knuckles turning white from the pressure at which she was clutching the canteen.

Sam turned away, unable to watch for some reason. Instead he focused on helping Quinn with the sleeping bags and tents. Taylor joined Orsay and Nezzera in getting out the food, which the Coates kids eyed hungrily. The girls pretended to ignore them, and Quinn snorted.

"Let 'em have some," he called out. "If we feed them any less they'll be dead."

Taylor shot Quinn a glare, though Orsay obliged him by taking some cantaloupe slices and meat over to Diana. It was devoured in seconds.

"Should've let them starve," Sam caught Taylor mumbling under her breath as drank her own share of water. Apparently she hadn't forgotten the plastering, and wasn't about to anytime soon.

When they were done setting up, Sam lay down, completely worn out. His body sighed at the relief rest brought, but his mind was running in circles.

Where were Dekka and Edilio? Had something happened to them? Was Astrid alright? Was Caine? And…what was up with Diana?

Sam thought about the way she'd yelled at him earlier, her eyes glowing fury. Why had she been so reluctant to stop and rest, if only for a moment? Had she thought he was trying to delay their trip somehow? No, of course not. Sam shook his head. Diana knew he loved Astrid and would stop at nothing to get her back. There wasn't the possibility for doubt.

Still, Sam supposed it was only natural for her to strike back at him. After all that had happened at Coates with Caine, he supposed she would be against any kind of containment or control. For the first time that evening Sam turned his thoughts toward his brother.

Caine Soren. Sociopath. Delusional. Controlling. All of these words fit his twin nicely. It was hard to imagine someone as seemingly rational as Diana could possibly love someone like Caine. That she would risk her own life to save his after all he'd done to her. Sam simply couldn't fathom it; it seemed that Diana Landris would once again prevail in being the most elusive and mysterious girl in the FAYZ. Just when you thought you knew what was going on inside of her head, she turned around and twisted your views. It was an art, and she was a master.

Sam nearly chuckled. His brother certainly had an interesting taste in girls.

With that thought in mind, Sam drifted off to sleep.

*

For Computer Jack, the last twenty-four hours had been almost unbearable. All day he'd sat by the cave entrance with a few other Coates kids in a permanent face-off with the Perdido Beach kids. Or, so he was beginning to think of them as.

Brianna had been the worst, shooting him dirty glances and rude hand gestures. Albert had showed up earlier that morning, a grumpy Howard in tow. In total there were about eleven kids camped out, protecting Astrid. It wasn't enough to match the fourteen (or fifteen, if Jack counted himself) from Coates, but with the Breeze's powers and the lack of nutrition up the hill, no one was looking for a fight.

_How did I get myself into this mess? _Jack wondered. How was it that Diana had talked him into this? How was it that, no matter how hard he tried, he could never resist an offer she made or say no to a favor she asked?

Jack leaned against the cave wall. Stupid, stupid, Diana. Stupid Diana and her stupid charm. Jack hated it. At times, he hated her.

So why did he always keep coming back for more?

*

Hours after killing the bat and eating it, Astrid was sure she had made an awful mistake. Devouring the raw meat had been one of the most unpleasant and downright gross experiences she'd ever had, but the growling of her stomach had urged her onward to the next bite.

But now she knew that no good would come of the meat. Within minuets after consumption, her stomach began twisting and curling into painful little knots. Hunger pangs were replaced by nausea, and both she and Caine had thrown up repeatedly in the last few hours.

"How're you doing?" Astrid asked, stealing a glance over at her companion.

"Peachy," he moaned. Astrid could make out his arms around his stomach, but nothing more. Still, she could very clearly imagine the grimace on Caine's face.

"I'm sorry," Astrid apologized again. "I shouldn't have let us eat that."

"Well, there isn't a lot you can do about that now, is there?" Caine asked cynically. Astrid winced at his tone of voice.

"Now," he continued, "stop complaining and hand me that flashlight. I need to answer the call of nature, if you catch my drift."

After a moment of hesitation, Astrid reached over and did so.

*

Dekka struggled to stay awake as the night wore on. She knew that falling asleep now, with the coyotes so close, could very well be fatal. But her eyelids grew heavy, and she couldn't help but close them. She was weary from all her previous exertion from that day. Her limbs felt like lead, and Dekka was just resting her head on Edilio's shoulder when a howl broke through the night's quiet.

Dekka was awake and alert in an instant.

Pack Leader stood, his fur bristling, his teeth bared. For one terrifying moment Dekka feared they'd finally discovered both her and Edilio. But that moment passed when Dekka realized the coyote was staring not at her but at the sky above. Abruptly he turned to face the rest of his pack.

"We go now," he barked.

The coyotes stood, stretching their legs, yipping in anticipation. One anxious coyote asked, "Where go?"

"To Master," Pack Leader responded gravely.

This aroused a series of howls and cheering from the coyotes, who almost went into a frenzy. The words did not, however, invoke the same response from Dekka. At the word, "Master," Dekka felt her blood freeze. She knew the coyote's Master was the Darkness, the evil being that lived in the abandoned mine shaft.

But Duck had killed it! There was no way…no way that…that…

"Edilio," Dekka whispered, watching as the coyotes began to assemble and take off.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think that…that the Darkness…"

Edilio shook his head.

"I don't know, Dekka. I just don't know."

*

Late that night, Penny knew that it was time to move onto plan B.

The chances of rescuing Caine at this point were slim to none. He was probably already dead, anyway. Finding Dekka and Edilio had also become too great a challenge. It appeared as though they had simply vanished; as if the forest had swallowed them whole.

Penny knew that Diana wouldn't give up. She was madly in love with Caine, though she wouldn't admit it. Penny knew without a doubt that neither she, nor Sam, would give up on their lost loves for a long time yet.

But who knew? Penny pondered the sleeping teenagers that lay but a few feet from her. It seemed that for all their bickering and fighting, there was an underlying attraction between Sam and Diana. How odd. It was certainly strange that Sam should become attracted to his brother's girlfriend, the cunning witch. Diana and Astrid were almost as complete opposites as Sam and Caine; darkness and light, good and evil. The nice girl and the bad girl. _Shouldn't the good girl end up with the good boy and vice versa? _Penny wondered. But, perhaps therein lay the true reason for the attraction: the danger of the unknown. Experimentation, if you will.

But now was not the time to be thinking over other people's twisted love lives, Penny reminded herself. She had other matters to attend to.

Quietly, Penny slipped out of her sleeping bag. She rolled it up, careful not to make a noise, and stuffed it under her arm. She stole over to the backpacks and grabbed one, making sure it had fair amounts of food and water in it. She was going to need the nutrition where she was going.

When she was certain she had everything she needed, Penny moved onto her least favorite part of her plan; waking up Bug.

"Hey, cockroach," Penny hissed in the sleeping boy's ear. Bug jerked into consciousness, his wide brown eyes darting around. They grew even wider when they landed on Penny and took in the backpack strapped to her shoulders and the sleeping bag underneath her arm.

"What're you—" Bug began. Penny cut him off with a hand to the mouth.

"We're leavin', Bug. It's time to be movin' on." Bug's eyes narrowed.

"But," he stuttered through her lips, "Caine—"

"Is dead," she growled. "He's gone and he ain't comin' back. You here that, Bug? Fearless Leader ain't gonna come back to save your skinny little ass again. You gotta fend for yourself now, or you gotta find a new leader."

Comprehension crossed Bug's usually dull features. "You have a plan."

"Yep," Penny said. "All you gotta do is roll up your sleeping bag an' come with me."

Penny saw, to her great annoyance, a flash of doubt flicker over Bug's face. He was uncertain, and that was a problem. As annoying as he was, Bug was a great resource, and Penny knew she'd need him later.

So, instead of slapping him and causing a scene as she normally would have, Penny tried a different tactic.

Leaning in closer, Penny brought her lips to Bug's ear. She let them linger over the skin on Bug's neck and cheek, her teeth lightly brushing his jaw line. Bug stiffened and began breathing harder and faster. Despite her numerous threats and her loaded pistol, Penny was an extremely attractive thirteen-year-old girl, and Bug was a hormonal twelve-year-old boy. Things like death and war seemed to pale in comparison to pheromones at times like these.

"C'mon, Bug," Penny coaxed, winding her free arm around his waist, her hands brushing his abdomen and spine. "Just come with me."

For a moment he was silent, most likely speechless, before Bug answered with a shaky, "Okay."

Penny grinned wickedly, pulling away to stare into Bug's half fearful and half awestruck eyes.

"I thought you might agree."

*

For reasons unknown to her, Lana couldn't sleep.

There wasn't a sound in the house, and yet Lana felt as if the world were screaming at her. Patrick lay beside her in bed, his ears perked up and in tune to the sounds of her breathing. Lana reached out and stroked his fur, finding comfort in his soft touch. Out of all the things she could loose, Lana knew that loosing Patrick would be the most horrific. Lana didn't honestly know how she would go on if she lost him.

"Stay with me, boy," she whispered. "Don't ever leave me."

Patrick wagged his tail, letting it thump against the mattress. Lana buried her head in his fur, coming close to tears for a moment.

"What's wrong with me?" Lana asked herself, sitting up in bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to worry about. Why am I so freaked out?"

Lana rubbed her temples, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing, she reassured herself. Patrick would know if anything was wrong. He would bark and alert her. Besides, who would want to hurt her? The Healer? She was far too important to risk in such an unstable community—even Zil's crew respected and stayed far away from her.

She was one of the lucky ones, she knew. Many kids had been picked off from the so-called Human Crew; beaten up beyond recognition, their bodies broken and bent at impossible angles. Lana knew. She'd been the one to heal them, after all.

Just as Lana felt a sense of calm come over her, having reassured herself successfully that nothing was wrong, Patrick growled.

Lana froze as Patrick leapt off her bed, standing before her, his teeth bared. Her hysteria and fear returned tenfold, and her hands began to shake. Lana nearly fainted when she saw the doorknob to her suite turn.

"Who are you?" she whispered timidly.

Moonlight streamed in from her seaside window, illuminating the pair of kids that entered her room. The younger boy Lana recognized as Bug, the Coates kid, but the dangerous-looking girl with the pistol in her hand was not someone Lana could recall meeting. However, the knowing smirk on her pale face told Lana that she was not someone you would enjoy getting to know.

"Hello, Healer," the girl drawled in a southern-sounding voice. "I think you should come with us."

Lana stood bravely, staring straight into the cold, unforgiving eyes of the girl.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. If it was a healing, Lana was sure she could make some kind of deal; there was a chance of being reasonable about the whole thing if that was the case.

But the southern girl's next words crushed all of Lana's hopes.

"It's not what _I _want with you," she said. "It's what the Darkness wants with you."

**Dun-dun-dun! Muahahaha/Mwhahaha! I love cliffhangers. **

**My next update won't be for at least two weeks. Still, keep an eye out for it! I've got a pretty dramatic ending planned out for you, and for those readers who are desperate to uncover one of the many surprises I have coming, I'll give you one thing; certain characters that certain people on this site love and adore will make an appearance to save a few certain other characters. **

**You're all wondering if it's possible for me to get any more vague, aren't you? **

**Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
